Always there for each other
by Asa1612
Summary: Carrying on from Always there for him, Jackson gets a surprise visitor, but is it a nice surprise or not?
1. Chapter 1

It had been 12 weeks since the accident and Paddy was itching to get the cast off of his leg and get his life back to normal. He'd had to call in a locum to cover the surgery which hadn't been easy and when she turned up Pearl wasn't the most welcoming to her. Kathy was a good vet though and he'd had nothing but good reports regarding her work which pleased him. Pearl had lightened up after Aaron took her to one side and asked her to please be nice as he didn't want Paddy upset while he was recovering, Pearl had agreed and for the last few weeks everything had been running smoothly.

Aaron and Jackson had taken care of everything in the house as well as going out to work, they had fetched Paddy's bed downstairs so he didn't have to go upstairs since they had a downstairs loo as well. It had been hard for them both but they didn't complain, they had been really tired at night and had usually gone to bed and straight to sleep which meant they hadn't had a lot of sex lately which they missed like crazy but they knew this situation wouldn't last for much longer so they satisfied themselves with the odd night they weren't too tired.

It was Friday morning and Paddy was woken by banging noises coming from the kitchen and that could mean only one thing, Aaron was up, Jackson never made that much noise, he would realise that someone was trying to sleep in the next room but not Aaron, he would have ran downstairs with one thing on his mind, food, that lad could eat like a horse and not put any weight on, it amazed Paddy how much he could eat, no inhale, at one sitting.

He shifted himself so he was sitting up and shouted into the kitchen, "Morning son,"

A sheepish Aaron looked round the door, "sorry, did I wake ya? I was trying to be quiet," he said with a smile.

Paddy just laughed, "what?" asked Aaron.

"Your never quiet Aaron, you wouldn't know how to be."

"Ha, ha, very funny, keep that up and I won't make you a drink," he said as he went back into the kitchen.

Paddy swung himself out of the bed and grabbed his crutches. He made his way slowly to the kitchen door. "Where's Jackson?"

Aaron turned round from what he was doing. "He went to work early so he could come with us this afternoon." Aaron took a bite of toast and turned round to finish making the tea. "Do you want some toast?"

"Please," Paddy sat at the table and made himself comfortable. "Jackson doesn't have to come, I'm only having my cast off, it's not life threatening," he said putting two spoons of sugar into the tea that Aaron had just placed in front of him.

Aaron sat opposite him, "he knows that dad, but he wants to come along with us." Aaron took a bite of his toast and got out of his seat remembering that he hadn't got paddy his favourite marmalade. Placing it on the table, Paddy smiled at him to say thank you.

A knock at the door brought in Pearl who had come to get the surgery keys so she could open up, she fussed over Paddy for a few minutes before leaving them too it.

"Thing's still OK with Pearl and Kathy?" asked Aaron, Paddy nodded, "seems to be, I think your little talk did the trick, Pearl even baked a Lemon Drizzle cake yesterday and offered Kathy a piece which is an improvement on a month ago when she wouldn't even make her a drink." Aaron laughed, "I'm glad," he said pushing his chair away from the table, "well I'd better get going or Cain won't let me skive off later." He put his plate and cup in the sink and headed towards the open door. "See you later, and dad, no overdoing it before you get that cast off, I don't want you falling over and breaking the other leg, I've had enough of housework and being your maid," he said with a smirk.

Paddy laughed, "get out of here before I chuck this mug at your thick skull." Aaron smiled and left shutting the door behind him.

It was just gone two when Jackson arrived back at Smithy cottage, the kitchen was empty so he checked the living room, that was empty as well, where was Paddy? Making his way back through the kitchen he made his way up the stairs to his and Aaron's bedroom, there he found Aaron laid on the bed with his headphones on and his eye's closed. He took off his work jacket and threw it on a chair and walked over to the bed, he looked down at his boyfriend and admired what he saw, he couldn't believe sometimes that he had fallen so heavily in love with someone who was such an apposite to him, but then again they do say that opposites attract and in this situation they were right. When he saw Aaron all he wanted to do was kiss and hold him and never let him go.

Aaron must have sensed someone in the room because he suddenly opened his eyes and looked up at Jackson and smiled. "Hi," he said as he took off the head phones, Jackson could hear Snow Patrol playing through them before Aaron turned off his i-pod. He sat down next to Aaron and leaned in and kissed him, "hi yourself", Aaron smiled and pulled Jackson towards him again and deepened the kiss wanting things to go further but Jackson pulled away, Aaron groaned with disappointment. "Aaron we haven't got time, we've got to be at the hospital for three," he said getting up from the bed and starting to take off his work clothes, "I'm gonna have a quick wash and get changed," he said as he made his way to the door, Aaron was watching him with what you could only say was lust in his eyes as he looked Jackson, who was only in his boxers, up and down and smiled.

As he opened the bedroom door, Jackson suddenly remembered Paddy. "Where's your dad, he's not downstairs."

Aaron got up off the bed, "he's in the surgery with Kathy, he's not doing anything, he's just sat in the corner observing," he passed Jackson at the door, "I'll go and get him, by the time I get him in the car you will be ready and we can get off, the sooner he get's that damn cast off the better." He kissed Jackson again and headed down stairs, Jackson smiled as he watched Aaron before he went into the bathroom.

Two weeks later and Paddy is doing just fine, he's still using a cane but he is getting around a lot better and they finally have their living room back after Aaron and Jackson moved Paddy's bed back upstairs. Paddy had returned to work full time but only in the surgery, Kathy was still on hand to help with the call out's, in fact Paddy was considering keeping her on as he could really do with the help as his practice was getting busier.

It was just gone five and Aaron had just arrived home from work, he was texting as he walking up stairs to his room.

_**Table booked at Indian 4 7, don't be late. A xx**_

He threw his phone on the bed, stripped off and went in the shower, when he got out he crossed the landing to his bedroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist and shut the door after him. He picked up his phone and saw that he had a message.

_**B abt half hour. Love you. J xxx**_

Aaron smiled and started getting dressed looking forward to his and Jackson's first night out in what seemed like months.

Twenty minutes later Aaron looked at himself in the mirror and decided that he looked okay, he had on the shirt that Jackson had bought him for his last birthday and a pair of black jeans and trainers. He wasn't one for getting dressed up but he wanted tonight to be special, he wanted Jackson to know how much he has appreciated everything he has done over the last couple of months.

He was halfway down the stairs when there was a knock at the door, he opened it and found a guy stood there with his hands in his pockets, Aaron looked him up and down, he was slim and looked to be in his late twenties, he also looked familiar to him but he didn't know why,

"Yes," said Aaron.

"I'm looking for Jackson Walsh," he said, Aaron immediately went on the defensive.

"Why?"

The guy didn't seem fazed, "does he live here?"

Aaron was about to answer him when he saw Jackson coming up the path, the stranger followed Aaron's gaze and turned around. When Jackson saw who it was he stopped dead in his tracks. "Matt!" he said with a shocked looked on his face.

The stranger smiled at him, "hello little brother."

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson couldn't believe it, he was sat across the kitchen table from his brother, the brother he hadn't seen in over seven years. He was in complete shock.

"So, how are you?" he asked

Matt nodded, "I'm good," he said, "been out of the country for a while, Spain mostly but I decided to come home for a bit and see the family."

Aaron who had been making drinks placed a mug of tea in front of Matt then in front of Jackson before sitting himself down next to his boyfriend. Jackson turned and smiled at him, Aaron touched Jackson's leg under the table letting him know that he was there for him even though he was still in shock about Jackson having a brother, he had never mentioned this Matt and surprisingly neither had Hazel, why would she not mention having another son.

"It's nice to finally have a decent cup of tea," said Matt as he drank from the mug Aaron had given him.

Jackson was looking at Matt wondering what he was doing here, he'd not heard from him since before his parent's had split up and they didn't really get along much before that, and here he was sitting across from him having him believe that he had come back to see his family. "Have you seen Dad?" asked Jackson curiously.

Matt shook his head. "No, I only knew where you were because I saw Pete in town and he said that you had your own building firm, so I googled you and it had the contact address as Emmerdale, so I came straight here and asked around, an old lady near the pub said you lived here," he took another drink of tea then continued, "I hear dad and Hazel split up."

Aaron turned to look at Jackson because of the last comment, Matt had called Hazel by her name and not mum. Jackson looked at him, "Matt's my half brother, his mum was dad's first wife, he came to live with us when he was about fifteen, but him and mum didn't get on so he left and that was the last time we saw each other." Jackson and Matt looked at each other, both finding the situation a bit awkward, they didn't really know each other that well so finding things to talk about was hard. Matt finally broke the silence.

"Have you seen dad? You could tell me where he is so I could go see him."

Jackson looked at Aaron then back at his brother, "dad and I haven't spoken since him and mum split, but he is still in the same house so you should have no problems finding him." Matt looked shocked, "really, why, what happened?" Jackson just shook his head, "I took a side and picked mum's, dad didn't like it so we haven't spoken since." Aaron turned to look at Jackson but Jackson kept looking at Matt not meeting Aaron's gaze. What was he doing thought Aaron, why wasn't he telling Matt the truth, why hadn't he just said that Jerry had hit him when he told him that he was gay and said that he never wanted to see Jackson again.

Matt could tell that Jackson didn't like talking about his dad so he thought of something else to say.

"So, your living here," Matt said as he looked around the kitchen, Jackson nodded, "what about your love life? Any girlfriends on the scene," he asked.

Aaron could feel Jackson tense beside him and they looked at each other, Matt didn't know that Jackson was gay, then how could he, he had left home before Jackson had come out to his parents. "No." said Jackson, turning to look back at Matt and at the same time moving his leg so Aaron's hand was no longer touching him. Aaron couldn't believe it, Jackson wasn't putting Matt straight about him being gay.

"So how come you are living here," he asked.

Jackson swallowed, "My flat got flooded about six months ago and Paddy, Aaron's dad, offered me a place to stay and I've been here ever since," Jackson was kicking himself, why couldn't he tell Matt the truth, why was he hiding it.

Matt smiled, "your friend's dad sound's like a nice bloke."

"He is," said Jackson who turned and smiled at Aaron, but Aaron wasn't smiling back, he was looking at Jackson with a thunderous look on his face, he couldn't believe what he was hearing and he didn't want to hear anymore, Aaron got up made some excuse and went upstairs.

Matt looked at Jackson questioningly, Jackson just shrugged, "he's not good with people."

A while later, Aaron, who as sat on the edge of his and Jackson's bed, heard the front door close and then footsteps coming upstairs. He looked up as the door started to open slowly. Jackson smiled sheepishly at him and shut the door behind him.

"Aaron, please let me explain."

Aaron shook his head and stood up facing his boyfriend, "explain what Jackson, explain that you didn't tell your brother that you are gay and that I am not just your friend but your bloody boyfriend." Aaron was that angry that tears had started to form.

Jackson took a step towards him, but Aaron backed away. "Don't you come near me, how could you do that to me after all the crap you gave me about hiding my true self and not wanting my friends and family to know that I was gay,"

Jackson was crying now. "please Aaron, I know I'm being a coward but I couldn't just come out with it there and then." Aaron shook his head, turned and walked to the window and looked out over the village. Jackson walked slowly over to Aaron and stopped behind him, "I'm sorry Aaron, please believe me. I never meant to hurt you. We've arranged to meet tomorrow night in Hotten for a drink and I'll tell him then, I promise. You mean the world to me Aaron, you know that right," he moved closer to him. "Please Aaron," he said as he gently touched his boyfriends arm and turned him round to face him. "I love you."

"I love you too, but it felt like you were ashamed of me, of us, and it hurt Jackson, it really hurt."

Jackson cupped Aaron's face with his hands and kissed his lips lovingly, "I know and I'm sorry and I promise you it will never happen again." He pulled Aaron to him and they stood there in each other's arms, Aaron glad that Jackson was going to tell his brother the truth and Jackson wondering how he was going to tell his long-lost brother that he was gay and in love with Aaron.

tbc

_Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for delay, had a lovely long weekend at a Health Spa with my big sis._

Jackson woke up and found himself alone in bed, he looked at the clock and saw that it was just gone seven thirty, he got out of bed, went to the bathroom then put on a pair of tracky bottoms so he could go down for something to eat before work. He was hoping that Aaron was still home and not gone to work early, he really wanted to see him to make sure that everything was still alright between the two of them, he hated it when they fought. Heading downstairs he heard the radio so he knew someone was in and was pleased when he entered and saw that Aaron was sat eating his breakfast, he looked up and smiled, Jackson smiled back at him.

"Morning," he said as he walked up to Aaron, bent down and kissed the waiting lips, "I missed you when I woke up." He switched the kettle on and started making himself a brew.

"Cain asked me to come in early, we've got a lot on today and I didn't want to wake you. You didn't get much sleep last night," said Aaron as he took a bite of toast.

Jackson turned to look at him, "how do you know I didn't sleep much."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "I sleep next to you Jackson, and you were doing a lot of moving around." Jackson sat down at the table next to Aaron. "Sorry, I was just thinking about last night, not telling Matt the truth and fighting with you. I hated it."

Aaron placed his hand on top of Jackson's. "So did I, but I've been thinking," Jackson pretended to choke, "very funny," said Aaron. "I kind of understand why you did it, but I'm glad your going to tell him tonight."

Jackson smiled and got up to make himself a cup of tea, he sat back down and took a sip, "are you gonna eat that piece of toast?" he asked pointing at Aaron's plate.

Aaron just shoved his plate in front of Jackson. "Thanks," he said.

"What time are you meeting him?"

"8"

"I'll come with you."

Jackson shook his head, "no, I need to do this on my own."

"Jackson!"

"It'll be OK,"

Aaron didn't look convinced, "but what if he.."

"He won't, everything's going to be alright," Aaron still didn't look happy, "look why don't you go to Bar West and I'll meet you afterwards and we can have a night out, just you and me." Aaron reluctantly agreed, seeing that he wasn't going to change Jackson's mind. They finished the rest of their breakfast in silence, both thinking about the forthcoming evening. Eventually, Jackson got up, cleared his dishes off the table and kissed Aaron again saying that he had to go finish getting ready for work.

As Jackson left the kitchen, Paddy was entering it. He looked at his son who was just sat staring into space. He knocked Aaron on the way passed him, "Morning." He stops, turns around and looks at the back of his son's head, when no response was forthcoming he spoke again, "Good morning Dad, how are you this morning," he paused, "I'm fine Aaron, how are you?" still getting no response he walked back over to Aaron and knocked him in the back, "Aaron," this time Aaron turned and looked at his dad. "Morning," said Paddy again.

Aaron smiled, "sorry…morning dad."

"Do you want another drink?" he asked as he flipped the kettle on again. Aaron just shook his head. Paddy looked carefully at his son, he was getting abit concerned now, he wasn't used to Aaron being this quiet even this early in the morning. He made his way to the table and sat down opposite him.

"What's wrong?"

Aaron just looked at him.

Paddy continued with the questions. "Are you and Jackson OK?"

Aaron nodded, "we're fine dad."

Paddy wasn't going to let it drop. "Well if it isn't you and Jackson, it's something else."

Aaron sighed, "OK, it's Jackson's brother Matt, when he was here last night Jackson didn't tell him that he was gay and that me and him are together, and we had abit of an argument, but we are fine now."

Paddy looked shocked, he would never had thought that Jackson would be afraid to tell anyone that he was gay, he always seemed so comfortable with his sexuality. "I'm sure Jackson never meant to hurt you, he was probably just taken back by everything. It was obviously a big shock to see his brother after….what is it?"

"Seven years." said Aaron, "he's gonna tell him tonight, Jackson's meeting him in Hotten."

Paddy smiled, "that's good isn't it?"

Aaron shook his head. "It would if he would let me go with him," he said as he got up and put his plate and mug in the sink then turned round. "I'm worried Dad, what if he kicks of like Jerry, what if he hits Jackson and I'm not there," he looks down at the floor, "I'm scared for him."

Paddy stood up and walked to towards his son. "Jackson can look after himself, you just have to trust that he knows what he's doing."

Aaron nods, "I know, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it." He pats his dad on his arm, "I'm off to work, see you later." Paddy smiled, "Bye son."

Aaron was only halfway down the path when he heard the door to the Smithy open and Jackson shout his name. "Aaron, wait up." He stopped and waited for Jackson to catch up to him and they walked together down the street towards the garage not saying anything, both lost in their own thoughts. When they got to Dale Head Jackson stopped Aaron and turned him to face him, "I've got a few bits to do here but I've got time to have lunch before I go to Home Farm to see Declan about another job," Aaron nodded, "will 12.30 be OK?" Aaron smiled, "yeah that's fine."

Jackson gave Aaron a quick kiss on the lips and walked up the path to Dale Head. Aaron stood and watched him enter before he carried on to the garage.

It was 8pm and Jackson was sat in the Nag's Head in Hotten waiting for Matt to turn up, he knew he shouldn't be nervous, but he was. What's the worse that could happen? Matt could hate him and leave, but on the other hand he could totally be ok with it. He could live with either one, because if Matt couldn't accept it he would still have Aaron and he's all he really needed anyway.

It wasn't long before Matt arrived. "Hi Jackson," he said as he took the seat opposite him.

"Hi," said Jackson, "do you want a drink?"

"It's OK, I'll get it," he nods towards Jackson's glass, "do you want a top up?" Jackson shook his head, "no I'm fine." Jackson watched as his brother went to the bar and ordered his drink. When he came back he decided to tell him straight away, he couldn't wait any longer.

"So how's things," asked Matt as he sat down.

Jackson smiled, "good, you?"

"Not too bad," he said as he took a drink, "I've just been catching up with a few friends.

Jackson smiled and took a drink himself. "Matt, theirs something I need to tell you, I should have told you last night," he took another drink and looked at his brother who was watching him expectantly.

"You know that I live with Paddy and Aaron," Matt nodded, "well Aaron is more than just my friend," he took a deep breath, "he's my boyfriend, we've been living together for over six months." Jackson looked at Matt who was just looking at him with no expression on his face, so Jackson continued. "I'm…well, were gay Matt, Aaron is my boyfriend and we love each other."

A few seconds went by and still no reaction from Matt, then suddenly he put his drink down on the table got up and walked out of the pub not giving Jackson another look. Jackson just watched him leave then put his head in his hands, he couldn't believe it, it was happening again. Another member of his family hating him because he was gay, well at least he didn't get a beating this time.

Aaron had been in Bar West for about twenty minutes when one of Jackson's mates saw him and wandered over.

"Hey Aaron."

Aaron smiled and nodded. "Nathan."

Nathan looked around as if he was looking for someone, "where's Jackson?" he asked.

"Meeting his brother, he's meeting me here later."

Nathan looked surprised. "His brother! Really, I didn't know he was around."

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, he turned up at our place last night, said he just got back from Spain," Aaron looked at Nathan, who didn't look too happy, "do you know him?" he asked.

Nathan shook his head. "Not personally, but I know of him, he's bad news Aaron, he runs with the wrong type of people," he paused, "look, I know he's Jackson's brother but keep and eye on him, I wouldn't want to see Jackson hurt."

"Neither would I," said Aaron, "and Nathan, thanks for telling me."

"No problem," he turned to see his partner, Carl, just entering Bar West. He turned back to Aaron, "Look, why don't you come and sit with us while Jackson gets here. Can't have you sitting on your own, someone might try to pull ya," he said with a laugh.

Aaron smiled, "I'd like to see them try," he said as he got up and followed Nathan over to Carl and the bar, out of all Jackson's friends Nathan was one that Aaron had always got on with so he didn't mind spending time with him while Jackson arrived.

Matt was disgusted, his brother gay, it was the last thing he had expected Jackson to tell him. Jackson had had girlfriends when they were younger, he would never have guessed this in a million years.

He was walking along thinking when he was suddenly pushed into any alley way and slammed up against the wall with an arm under his neck.

"Well, well, if it isn't Matty Walsh, what a surprise seeing you here."

Matt could now see who had attacked him and he mind filled with dread. "Billy, it's been along time," he said trying to keep his breathing steady, which was abit difficult with an arm pushing against your throat.

Billy Thorne smiled, but there was no fun in his eyes. "I've been waiting along time to see you, and this time I'm not gonna let you get away," he punched Matt in the stomach who doubled over in pain. "Ever since I heard you were back in town I knew I'd find you lurking around somewhere."

Matt was coughing from the impact to his stomach. "I'll get the money I owe you, just give me a couple of days."

Billy laughed, "well I suppose I've waited a year another few days won't hurt. Don't you run out on me again Walsh or I will find you and the next time it won't be just my fist I will be hitting you with." He pulled Matt up straight so he could look him in the face. "You've got three days, if you don't bring the money to me by then, you're a dead man." He pushed Matt up against the wall again and walked off.

Matt straightened his clothes and started to walk away. Where the hell was he gonna get that kind of money from. He was walking for a few minutes when an idea came into his head….Jackson.

_tbc_

_Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

_After leaving the Nag's Head, Jackson made his way across town to Bar West and to Aaron, he just wanted to see his boyfriend and have him tell him that everything was alright and that they didn't need anybody else in their lives but each other. He had been really surprised by Matt's reaction, he really thought that he would be alright with it and he could finally have a relationship with his brother, but obviously it was not meant to be. He entered Bar West which was really buzzing and he immediately looked around for Aaron, he couldn't see him so he went up to the bar and ordered a pint, looking for Aaron all the while. When he had paid for his drink he picked it up and started walking to the back of the room, Aaron had to be here somewhere. He was starting to think Aaron had left early when he spotted him sat in a booth with Nathan and Carl._

_Walking up to them he couldn't help but grin when he saw that Aaron was laughing and seemingly having a good time with his friends. It wasn't long ago that Aaron wouldn't have anything to do with his friends especially the camp ones but Aaron was lightening up about these things and Jackson knew that Aaron liked Nathan and Carl so he was grateful that they were at the bar tonight to keep him company._

_He walked over to the booth and put his drink on the table. "Hi guys," he said as he leaned down and kissed a surprised Aaron on the lips._

"_Hi Jackson," said Nathan. Aaron didn't say anything he just kept looking at Jackson for any sign of what went off tonight with his brother._

"_Aaron's been keeping us entertained," said Carl with a smile._

_Aaron just shook his head. "You've got to be kidding, I can't get a word in with you two jabbering on," he said. Jackson laughed, he knew how much Nathan could talk._

_Nathan nodded at the empty seat. "You joining us Jackson?"_

_Jackson looked at Aaron, who hadn't taken his eyes of Jackson since he'd last spoke._

"_Sorry guys," said Jackson, "but I need to speak to Aaron." Aaron got up from the table and took his boyfriends hand and squeezed it, Jackson looked at him and smiled but Aaron could tell that the smile was forced, tonight hadn't gone well, he could tell._

_Nathan nodded understanding. "That's OK, maybe next time."_

"_I'll give you a ring," said Jackson, "we'll have a night out, the four of us."_

"_Sound's like a plan," said Nathan. They said their goodbyes and Jackson pulled Aaron over to an empty booth so they could be alone._

_They sat down and before Jackson could say anything Aaron spoke. "Well, what happened?" he asked anxiously._

"_He walked out."_

"_What!" said Aaron_

"_Exactly what I said, I told him that I was gay and that you and me are together and he just looked at me got up from his seat and walked out."_

_Aaron was fuming. "That bastard, I'm gonna go find him and …." Jackson grabbed his arm as Aaron was getting up._

"_No, Aaron, leave it."_

"_No," said Aaron as he was trying to get loose from Jackson's grasp, "he can't treat you like that." _

_He was still struggling against Jackson when he saw that Jackson was crying. _

"_Please Aaron, I couldn't handle it if you got hurt or arrested for doing something stupid, please sit down and hold me." He was really crying now, all the frustration of being abandoned by his brother was well as his father was really hurting._

_Aaron immediately stopped and sat and pulled Jackson into his arms and held him while Jackson let it all out. "I'm sorry Jackson, I'm so sorry." _

_They stayed that way for ten minutes before Jackson had finally calmed down and stopped crying, Aaron saying comforting words to him all the time._

"_Thanks for being here," said Jackson as he and Aaron pulled slightly apart._

_Aaron smiled, "where else would I be?" Jackson leaned in and kissed Aaron gently at first but it turned passionate and Aaron pulled Jackson closer with his hand snaking round the back of his neck. The kiss was only broken by the sound of Jackson's phone ringing. Jackson pulled away and they both had a big smile on their faces. He took the phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID, it was Matt, he looked at Aaron. "It's my brother," he said. Aaron went to grab the phone but Jackson pulled it out of his way._

"_Give it to me Jackson, I'll tell him to do one."_

_Jackson shook his head, "no, I want to hear what he has to say." Aaron looked surprised but didn't argue._

"_Hello," he said into the phone._

_Aaron was watching Jackson as he spoke on the phone, he only got one side of the conversation but it was enough to understand what was being said._

"_OK," said Jackson as he ended the phone call. He looked at Aaron and placed his phone on the table. "He's coming here to talk." Aaron looked away. "Aaron please, he said that he was just shocked by what I said and he needed to get his head round it, but he is OK with it and wants to see me."_

_Aaron didn't look convinced but he was willing to go along with this because he loved Jackson and he wanted him to be happy._

"_OK," he said, "let's see what your brother has to say." Jackson smiled and kissed Aaron again, "thank you," he whispered._

_Matt couldn't believe that he was walking into a gay bar, but to get what he wanted he had to make amends with Jackson and that boyfriend of his. When he entered he immediately started scanning the area for Jackson, it took him a few minutes but he finally spotted him in a booth near the back and he was kissing Aaron, he felt disgusted. For the next couple of days he was going to have to put aside all his feelings, so he put on a smile and started walking towards his brother. _

_tbc_

_Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron was the first one to notice Matt walking towards them, he scowled, Jackson saw the scowl and looked in the direction of Aaron's attention. Jackson looked back at Aaron.

"Please let him talk," he asked his boyfriend.

Aaron grunted. "Fine," he said, "but he makes one remark about us and I swear I'll deck him."

Jackson smiled. "If he says something, I'll probably get to him before you."

By this time Matt had reached the booth. "Jackson," he said as he came to stop in front of them.

"Matt," said Jackson, he nodded towards Aaron, "you remember my boyfriend Aaron, don't you." He was watching for the reaction on Matt's face, but all that was there was a smile.

"Yes, hi Aaron, you alright mate," he held his hand out to shake Aaron's hand but Aaron didn't move. He took his hand back and looked at Jackson. "I'm sorry that I walked out, I know it must have hurt but it was such a shock and I didn't know how to handle it."

Jackson was going to say something but Aaron got in first.

"Hurt him, of course it hurt him. His brother was acting just as his dad did, I'm surprised you didn't deck him as well. Jerry couldn't stand having a gay son, why should you be any different."

Jackson took hold of Aaron's hand to calm him down, Aaron thought he saw Matt's face flinch but he couldn't be sure, he had to give him the benefit of the doubt for Jackson's sake.

Jackson motioned for Matt to sit down next to him. "So why are you here?"

"I'm here to apologise, I reacted badly and I am really sorry. I want to be in your life Jackson, I want to get to know my brother," he nodded towards Aaron, "and his boyfriend." Smiling he asked them if they wanted another drink and went off to the bar.

Jackson watched him as he walked away. "I'm glad he came, he seems ok with us, don't you think?"

Aaron didn't look convinced and Jackson could tell. "Come on Aaron, he came here to apologise and I'm happy that he did," Aaron nodded and smiled, he still wasn't happy about it but Matt seemed to be making an effort so he would give him a chance. He was still thinking about what Nathan had said about Matt running with the wrong people, he had to tell Jackson, they didn't keep anything from each other. He made his mind up that he would tell Jackson tonight when they got home, he knew Jackson wouldn't like it but he knew he had to tell him.

Matt came back with the drinks and for the rest of the night Aaron sat back while Jackson and Matt talked about old times and what they had both been up to in the seven years they had been apart. Aaron could tell that Jackson was happy and he didn't want anything to ruin that.

Before they left Bar West that night they had arranged to meet in Emmerdale the following evening and have drinks in the Woolpack, Jackson wanted to show his brother where he lived.

A&J

Aaron moved off Jackson and laid down beside him, both of them exhausted and breathing heavily.

"That was amazing," said Jackson, turning his face and looking into the gorgeous blue eyes of the man he loved.

Aaron smiled, "I love you Jackson Walsh."

"I know, I love you too."

Aaron moved and put his arm on Jackson's chest and rested his chin on it and looked up at his boyfriend. Jackson smiled at him expecting Aaron to say something but he didn't.

"What?" he finally asked.

Aaron closed his eyes. "Come on Aaron, I know you want to say something so just say it."

Aaron opened his eyes and leaned up and kissed Jackson before he moved to sit up with his legs crossed on the bed. Jackson pulled himself up so he was resting with his back against the headboard.

"It's about Matt," said Aaron.

"What about him?" Jackson asked.

Aaron continued. "It's just something that Nathan said tonight."

Jackson looked confused, "Nathan! He doesn't even know Matt."

"I never said he did," said Aaron who could tell that Jackson was getting defensive but he had to continue, he had to tell him what his friend had said. "He said that Matt ran with the wrong type of people and he was trouble."

Jackson looked at Aaron then got up and slipping his boxers on he walked towards the window. Aaron watched him. "I'm sorry Jackson, but I had to tell you what he said."

Jackson didn't moved or say anything he just kept looking out of the window.

"Jackson please, don't be mad at me, I'm just telling you what Nathan said." He heard Jackson make a noise. "What?" he asked.

"How the hell would Nathan know anything about Matt, he said he'd been out of the country for the last four years. I bet you couldn't wait to tell me, you haven't liked Matt since you first saw him."

Aaron was shocked. "That's not true," he said as he got off the bed and walked over to Jackson, "we decided long ago that we wouldn't have any secrets from each that we would tell each other everything," he was now stood behind Jackson, "Jackson please," he put his hand on his shoulder but it was shrugged off.

"No, leave me alone."

Aaron shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere," he got hold of Jackson's arm and pulled him round to face him. "I don't know if what Nathan said is true, but I had to tell you, if it was the other way round wouldn't you tell me?"

Jackson looked at Aaron and he knew that he would tell him, he wouldn't keep something like that from him and deep down he knew that Aaron was only looking out for him. He pulled Aaron into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, I know your only looking out for me and I love you for that," he said as he came out of the embrace, "but you have to understand that I want to get to know my brother, he seemed sincere tonight and I believe him."

Aaron nodded. "I know," he still wasn't convinced but for Jackson's sake he would give Matt another chance.

A&J

Aaron woke up and looked at the clock, "Oh god," he thought. He jumped out of bed shouting Jackson's name. Jackson grunted and turned over. Aaron who now had his boxers on jumped on the bed shaking Jackson. "Get up you lazy get, it's quarter past eight, were gonna be late for work."

"What?" said Jackson who was trying to shove Aaron off him, Aaron nearly fell off the bed.

"It's gone eight, Cain's gonna kill me if I'm late again, why the hell didn't dad wake us."

"Don't panic," said Jackson as he slowly rose from the bed, Aaron stopped being manic for a few seconds and enjoyed the view. Jackson noticed, "Oi! I thought you was in a hurry." he said starting to get dressed. "I'll go down and put the kettle on and make you some toast, I'm not meeting Declan till nine thirty so I've got plenty of time." He kissed Aaron as he passed him pulling his t-shirt on at the same time.

Aaron finished getting ready and he was down in the kitchen by 8.25. He could smell the toast as he ran down the stairs. Jackson was stood at the work surface buttering the toast, Aaron walked up behind him and put his arms round his waist and kissed him on the neck. "Is that mine?" he asked. Jackson nodded. Aaron waited while Jackson finished buttering, happy to be close to Jackson before he had to spend the day away from him.

"I'd better eat it on the way to work, I'll get a drink when I'm there," he took the toast off of Jackson who turned round and kissed Aaron. "I'll see you later, and don't forget Matt's coming tonight."

Aaron smiled, "I won't forget, see you later," he said as he went out the front door. Jackson smiled and moved over to the window to watch Aaron walk down the road.

"Morning," said Paddy as he walked into the kitchen. Jackson jumped and turned around.

"Jesus Paddy, give a guy a heart attack why don't ya," he said as he went back to sorting out his breakfast.

Paddy started making himself a drink. "I thought you would have been up and gone ages ago."

Jackson smirked, "we overlaid, Aaron's had to eat his toast on his way to work, he didn't want to be late again.

Paddy shook his head, "I suppose he blames me."

"Well he did mention your name as he tried to drag me out of bed," he said with a laugh.

"Typical,"

Jackson laughed, "well you know your son," he said as he sat and started eating his breakfast, then he noticed a postcard lent up against the vase on the table. "Mum," he said as he picked it up.

Paddy turned. "Yeah, it came this morning, sounds like she's having a good time."

Jackson read the postcard and smiled, he missed his mum she was such a lively character to have around and he hoped she would be home soon.

A&J

Matt had been uneasy since his meeting last night with Billy Thorne, he had to find the money he owed him before Monday. He'd already raised some of it but his only chance of getting the rest quickly was Jackson and the family he lived with. His knew his boyfriends dad had a vets practice that was attached to the house and the place had to have drugs or other things he could sell quickly. He had to find a way of getting into that house and the vets and get what he wanted. It was six o'clock and he was already on the bus to Emmerdale planning what he was going to do that night to make sure he was invited to stay over.

_tbc_

_Please review_


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron walked into the Vets. "Hey Pearl," he said. "Has my dad got someone with him?"

Pearl looked up from her paperwork. "Oh, hello love. No Paddy's next appointment isn't for another ten minutes, he's just catching up with some stuff."

Aaron nodded and went through into the surgery, Paddy looked up as he entered, "hey son, how was your day?" he asked as he went back to his books.

Aaron sighed, "same as any other day at the garage, Ryan and Cain take the piss and I end up doing most of the crappy jobs." He sat down on the nearest chair. "What ya doing?" he noticed his dad had a few wads of money on the counter and that the safe was open.

"I haven't had chance to go to the bank this week, so I'm balancing the books and putting everything in the safe until I can get to the bank on Monday." He got up and put the remainder of the cash and the books in the safe and locks it with the key before turning to look at Aaron.

"Is Jackson home?"

Aaron nodded, "yeah his vans outside, he's probably getting ready for tonight. His brothers coming through for a drink." Paddy looked at Aaron, "you don't look very happy about it," he said.

"I don't know Dad, something isn't quite right about him, but Jackson wants to get to know him so I've got to get along with him haven't I."

"What time is he getting here?"

"Jackson said about six thirty," he looked at his watch, "I'd better start getting ready myself," he said noticing the time. He got up and started to leave.

"I should be finished around then so I'll pop in and see him, check him out."

Aaron smiled and left.

Just then Pearl entered the surgery. "Paddy your appointments just arrived."

A&J

When Aaron walked into his and Jackson's bedroom he found his boyfriend sat on the bed trying to put a plastic bag over his arm. "What ya doing?" he asked as he pulled the bag back to reveal a bandage that covered his left forearm. Jackson looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Jackson, what happened?" asked Aaron sitting down beside him.

"It's nothing," said Jackson.

"Nothing! How the hell can a bandage that big on your arm be nothing. What happened?"

Jackson sighed, "it was just an accident at work, one of the guys was walking along the scaffolding and he knocked some tools off and they hit my arm as I was walking below." He put his right hand onto his bandaged arm and rubbed lightly, it was hurting like mad.

Aaron pulled him into his arms and hugged him. "Why didn't you ring me?"

"There was nothing you could have done, one of the guys took me to A&E and they stitched me up and gave me some painkillers." He pulled away from Aaron, "they are wearing off now so it's starting to hurt again."

"Did they give you anymore?" Jackson nodded towards his jacket. Aaron got up and searched through the pockets, he found the pills and handed them to Jackson. "I'll go get you some water." When he returned he handed Jackson the glass and watched him take the tablets.

"Are you sure your alright for going out tonight? I could ring Matt and tell him not to bother."

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Jackson said harshly and immediately regretted it when he saw the look on Aaron's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Aaron pulled Jackson to his feet. "I know you didn't", he said as he kissed Jackson on the lips. "Let's get you in the shower." He started to pull Jackson's t-shirt over his head.

"I can undress myself," he said as he tried to stop Aaron.

"I know you can, just let me help." Jackson relaxed and let Aaron finish taking his t-shirt off. "Now let me help you put this bag on your arm, I got a couple of laggy bands in my drawer." He sorted out Jackson's arm then started to get undressed himself.

"What ya doing?" asked Jackson

Aaron smiled, "I need a shower as well, might as well go in together, save water," he smirked.

Jackson just shook his head, "we can't Aaron, Matt will be here soon. You know what will happen if we go in together."

Aaron took hold of Jackson's hand and started walking towards the bathroom, "I think I can manage to control myself, it's you I'm worried about, I know you can't resist me."

"Get over yourself Livesey," he laughed, but he knew what Aaron said was true. He shut the bathroom door behind them and locked it.

A&J

Matt got off the bus in Emmerdale and made his way to Smithy Cottage, he saw Jackson's van parked just outside and as he walked up the path he noticed that the door to the vets was open. As he knocked on the door his plan was going around in his mind, he just had to execute it then get out of the country and back to Spain and never come back, he had nobody here now especially not a gay brother.

Jackson answered the door. "Hi Matt, glad you came," he smiled, "come in."

"Thanks," said Matt as he made his way in to the kitchen.

"Sit down, I'll get you a drink," Jackson said as he passed Matt and opened the fridge and got two beers out. He placed one in front of Matt and sat down.

Matt opened his can, "where's Aaron?"

"He's just finishing getting ready, were err… running a bit late," he said taking a drink.

Just then Paddy entered the kitchen from the living room. "Jackson," he said.

"Hey Paddy, this is my brother Matt, Matt this is Paddy, Aaron's dad."

"Nice to meet you Mr Livesy," said Matt as he got up and shook Paddy's hand.

"Just call me Paddy," he said not correcting Matt on the his surname, he saw no reason to. "He then noticed Jackson's arm, "what happened to you? he asked.

"Yeah, that look's nasty bro." said Matt, trying to sound concerned.

"It's nothing, just a little accident at work. I'm all patched up nothing to worry about, Aaron's taking good care of me."

Paddy smiled. "As long as your alright then, well I'll leave you boys to it, I'll probably see you in the Woolpack later" he said as he put the keys to the surgery in one of the kitchen drawers, Matt noticed and smiled to himself, "this was going to be easy" he thought.

"OK," said Jackson, "Paddy tell Aaron that I'm going to take Matt for a little tour of the village and we'll see him in the Wooly." Paddy nodded and left the room.

"He seems like a nice man," said Matt.

"He is, him and Aaron are really close, they were on their own for a long time but they have opened their home to me and I love it here. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else."

"I'm glad you've found somewhere like this Jackson, I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks," he said. "Well come on let me give you that tour." They both got up and before they left the kitchen Matt gave the drawer with keys in one last look and smiled.

A&J

Aaron had to admit that it had been a good night, they had had a laugh and he loved seeing Jackson so happy, he'd hardly stopped talking all night. Adam and Mia had joined them and with Marlon, Ryan and his dad they had quite a group around their table.

"Another round," said Matt as he got up from the table. With a chorus of yes' resounding around the table, Matt went to the bar and ordered another round, he looked up at the clock, the last bus to Hotten was in five minutes and luckily no one had noticed, his plan was so far going fine, he was sure Jackson would offer him a room for the night.

He was right, when they realised that Matt had missed the last bus Jackson had asked Paddy if it was alright if Matt stayed the night. Paddy had looked at Aaron who nodded.

"Thanks Paddy," he said and made the offer to Matt who thanked them all.

A&J

"Have you get everything you need?" asked Jackson as he gave his brother a pair of his pyjama bottoms to wear.

Matt smiled. "Yes, thanks for this Jackson."

"Not a problem, if you need anything Aaron and I are across the hall." Matt nodded.

Jackson shut the door and went into his & Aaron's bedroom. Aaron was already in bed and waiting for Jackson. "Come on babe, I can't sleep until your in bed with me."

Jackson laughed, "that's a good excuse for me sleeping with you isn't it."

"Come on Jackson, I'm ready," he said as he flung back the duvet to reveal that he was naked.

Jackson looked at him, "your always ready," he got undressed and slipped in beside his boyfriend and kissed him hungrily.

"Aaron," he said pulling away.

"What?" he asked, unhappy with the loss of contact.

"Try and be quieter than you normally are, my brothers across the hall."

"Your not bothered about dad hearing us."

Jackson sighed, "that's your dad, he's used to us. Please for me."

Aaron pulled Jackson down and kissed him again, "I'm not promising anything, but I'll try." Jackson smiled and started kissing Aaron working his way down his body. Aaron moaned Jackson's name and gripped the sheets tightly.

A&J

Matt had laid on top of the bed waiting for everyone to go to sleep, he thought he kept hearing noises but he wasn't sure. It was nearly two before he opened the door to the bedroom quietly, he listened for a few seconds and was convinced that the house was quiet.

He slowly made his way downstairs and went into the kitchen and after collecting the keys from the drawer he let himself into the surgery. He looked around and went to the door that seemed to be a store cupboard, he tried four keys before he got the right one and let himself in. He started to put all the drugs he could get into a large box that was just inside the door, he was just about to leave the room when he noticed the safe. "I wonder," he thought as he looked at the keys. He got down on his knees in front of the safe and started trying the keys and was surprised when one of them turned. He couldn't believe his luck, there was a lot of money inside and he quickly grabbed it and shoved it into the box.

He locked everything back up and carried the box through to the kitchen and put the keys back in the drawer, he picked up Jackson's van keys and let himself out of the house smiling all the time.

_tbc_

_How will Jackson react to what Matt has done, well you'll have to wait for the next chapter._

_Please review_


	7. Chapter 7

Paddy was first up as usual, he was sat in the kitchen having his breakfast when Pearl knocked on the door, he looked at the clock, eight o'clock. He smiled, Pearl was always on time, you could set your clock by her.

"Morning Pearl," he said letting her in.

"Morning," she said as she made her way into the kitchen. "Aren't the boys up yet?"

Paddy shook his head, "you won't see them for a while yet." He went to the drawer where he kept his keys and opened it but the keys weren't there, he scrounged around in the drawer but the keys definitely were not there. He could have sworn he had put the keys in the this drawer. Out of curiosity he opened another drawer and was relieved to find them at the front, he must have got the drawers mixed up. He turned and gave the keys to Pearl. "I'll be through in a minute, Kathy's coming in later to take care of the surgery while I'm out on my rounds."

"Okay," said Pearl as she left to open up.

He sat down and finished eating his breakfast, he knew he had a long day today so he didn't plan on skipping breakfast.

It was just gone 8.20am when Paddy finally entered the surgery, he picked his bag off the counter and put in on the examination table and opened it. He needed some things before he left.

"Pearl," he shouted, "have you got the keys please." He started looking through his bag so he would know what he needed out of the store room. Pearl came in and handed Paddy his keys and went back to her desk. He went to the store room and what he saw when he opened the door made him drop the keys. The store room was a mess, the shelves were nearly empty and there was stuff all over the floor. He suddenly remembered the safe, he knelt down and picked up the keys shouting Pearl at the same time. She came up behind him just as he was opening the safe door, he couldn't believe it, all the money had gone, nearly five thousand pounds of business money and some of his own personal money.

Paddy, what's happened?"

"We've been broken into," he said as he got up off the floor. "Call the police, I'm gonna wake the boys." Pearl ran into reception and did as she was told.

Paddy went through the house to the bottom of the stairs and yelled Aaron's name.

Aaron who was wrapped around Jackson groaned at being woken up, "maybe if I don't answer him he'll leave me alone," he thought closing his eyes again and snuggling into Jackson.

"Aaron."

It hadn't worked, he undid himself from his comfortable boyfriend who hadn't even stirred and went to the door and opened it, sticking only his head out as he was naked.

"What," he shouted down.

"The surgery's been broken into, get down here."

Aaron was stunned, did he hear him right. "What?"

Paddy was getting more and more frustrated. "Robbed Aaron, I've been robbed, now get down here."

"OK, OK, let me put something on and I'll be right down." He shut the door to the bedroom and went over to the bed to wake Jackson.

He shook his boyfriend roughly because that was the only way to wake a sleeping Jackson.

Jackson opened his eyes, "what ya doing?"

"The surgery's been broken into," said Aaron as he started to get dressed. Jackson was just looking at him his mouth agape, "you what!"

"The surgery…robbed…get up please," he said as he exited the room. Jackson jumped out of bed, "OK, I'll be right down."

A&J

Aaron was stood talking to his dad and Pearl when Jackson entered. "I'm sorry Paddy," he said walking to stand beside Aaron. Paddy just nodded. Then suddenly Aaron bolted from the surgery and ran through the house and up the stairs. He didn't hesitate when he got the spare bedroom door, he just went straight in, he had a feeling Matt wouldn't be there and he was right, "bastard," he said before going back downstairs. By this time Paddy and Jackson were in the kitchen wondering what Aaron was doing.

"What is it?" asked his dad, but Jackson was looking at him with dread, Aaron just looked at him. Jackson swallowed, "it was Matt wasn't it?" he said in a low voice.

Aaron nodded. "I'm sorry Jackson," he said as he moved forward and took him in his arms. Jackson didn't say anything, he just let Aaron hold him but he didn't hold him back he kept his arms by his side.

Paddy who was taking all this in, just about, walked up to his son and his partner and rubbed both their backs comfortingly before telling them that he was going outside to wait for the police.

He wasn't gone long before he was back in the kitchen. "Jackson, where did you park your van?"

Jackson and Aaron broke their hug and looked at Paddy.

"Out front," he said, "my keys are there." He said pointing at the counter, but his keys weren't there. He looked at Aaron, "he took my van," he could feel his legs going and Aaron helped him sit down at the table.

"I'll put the kettle on," said Aaron, "we could all do with a drink."

Paddy said he would go and see if Pearl wanted a drink while Aaron put on the kettle and got some mugs ready. He turned to look at Jackson who was just staring into space, but Aaron noticed that he was rubbing his injured arm, he knelt down in front of his boyfriend and placed his hands on his knees and looked up at him with concern in his blue eyes.

"Is your arm hurting?"

Jackson nodded.

"I'll go and get your tablets," as he got up he leaned in a gave Jackson a quick kiss before he made his way upstairs.

Jackson had watched Aaron leave then got up and walked out of the house.

A&J

I've got them," Aaron said as he came into the kitchen, he stopped dead when he saw that it was empty.

"Pearl wants a tea," Paddy said as he walked in.

"Is Jackson in there?" he asked his dad.

"No, he was in here with you when I left."

Aaron was starting to get worried. "Where the hell has he gone!" He ran out of the house and scanned the village.

"Jackson," he shouted.

Paddy came up behind him, "he probably needs to clear his head."

"I don't want him to be on his own dad, I want to be there for him."

Paddy put his arm around Aaron's shoulder. "His brother has just hurt him in the worst possible way, Jackson trusted him and look at what he did."

Aaron's face hardened, "I should have known something like this would happen, Nathan warned me. It's my fault."

"Hey, you were thinking of Jackson and what he wanted, and he wanted to get to know his brother. You can't blame yourself for what Matt did."

Aaron shook his head. "If I get hold of him I'll….."

Paddy pulled Aaron round, "you'll do nothing, the last thing Jackson needs right now is you getting into trouble."

Aaron looked at his dad and nodded, he knew he was right. "I've got to go find him."

A police car pulled up as Aaron was walking down the path, he let them pass and continued walking, the only thing on his mind at the moment was finding Jackson.

Paddy met the police and showed them into the house, he glanced back at Aaron before he went inside himself. He hoped he would find Jackson soon, for both their sakes.

A&J

He had looked all round the village, he had even been up to the cricket pavilion, but there was no sign of Jackson. He tried Jackson again on his mobile but it went straight to voicemail again, "Jackson please ring me, let me know your OK…I love you." he clicked his phone off. He stood thinking for a while then he started dialling again.

"Adam, I need your help."

"Course mate, what's happened." Adam asked as he started walking towards the quad bike.

"That bastard brother of Jackson's robbed the surgery and took Jackson's van," he said as he started walking back to Smithy Cottage.

"Your kidding."

"Do I sound like I'm kidding, just get to the village as soon as, I need you to help me find Jackson, he's took off and I'm worried."

"No problem, I'm on my way." Aaron could hear the quad bike start up before Adam clicked off his phone.

A&J

Aaron was sat on the step of the Smithy waiting for Adam, he was still hoping that Jackson would turn up on his own, but nothing so far. He had asked everyone who had walked by if they had seen Jackson but no one had. He could hear his dad talking to the police, he knew he should be in there supporting his dad, but Jackson was more important right now, his dad would understood.

He heard Adam before he saw him, the quad bike was quite noisy, Adam pulled up and Aaron walked down to him.

"He's not turned up?" asked Adam as he took his helmet off.

"No."

"Where have you looked?"

"Everywhere, he's just disappeared. I need to find him Adam, I need to know he's OK."

Adam nodded. "Let's look again, he's got to be somewhere around here." The boys split up and started to look for Jackson.

A&J

Jackson had been sat in the same place for over an hour, his head was pounding and his arm was hurting but all he could think about was what Matt had done. He had played him all along, Aaron was right, why hadn't he listened to Aaron, if he had none of this would have happened. How could Matt do this to him they were family, he put his head in his hands and sobbed.

A&J

Adam got off the quad and walked up the steps to the Pavilion, he knew Aaron had checked here but he'd checked everywhere so they were just retracing their steps. He looked inside the building but it was empty, he turned and stood looking over the cricket pitch and the village trying to think of where to look next. He had decided to head up to Home Farm, he knew Declan and Jackson got on and maybe he went there, it was worth a shot. He was just about to put his helmet on when he thought he heard a noise coming from the side of the building, he walked round but nothing was there, he turned round to walk back to the bike when he heard the noise again, it sounded like someone coughing. He walked further round the building and he was relieved when he found Jackson slumped down on the grass with his back against the Pavilion. He immediately knelt down beside him.

"Jackson!" he said putting his hand on his shoulder, "are you alright?" Adam got no reply. "Me and Aaron have been looking for you all over." Still nothing, he pulled out his phone and called his best mate. Adam didn't get a chance to speak when Aaron answered the phone.

"Please tell me you've found him."

"Yes."

Aaron nearly dropped the phone with relief. "Is he OK, where is he?"

"At the Pavilion, round the back," he looked down at Jackson. "You'd better get here quick Aaron, he doesn't look good." He could tell that Aaron had already started running.

"Stay with him till I get there."

"No problem mate."

A&J

Aaron ran as fast as he could, when he got to the cricket pitch he could see Adam stood at the corner of the Pavilion so he could see him, he ran over to him. "Where is he?" Adam guided him round the corner and Aaron's heart almost stopped when he saw Jackson, his Jackson, looking lost and defeated on the grass.

"Has he said anything?" he asked.

"Nothing," he said, Adam knew it was time for him to leave, if anyone could get through to Jackson, Aaron could. "I'll leave you to it."

Aaron looked gratefully at his friend, "thanks mate." Adam nodded and left.

Aaron crouched down in front of Jackson who still hadn't moved or acknowledged his presence. "Jackson," he said in a soft voice, Jackson moved his head slightly but he didn't look up. Aaron moved himself to sit beside him and he tentatively took his hand and squeezed gently. Jackson finally moved and he turned his head towards him, his eyes were bloodshot and puffed up.

"He hates me, my own brother hates me," his voice was cracking, "I thought dad rejecting me was bad but at least he didn't trick me, he just told me to my face that he was disgusted that I was gay."

Aaron let go of Jackson's hand, put his arm around him and pulled him close. "I'm sorry for what's happened Jackson, but I don't want you blaming yourself for anything. You're a trusting person and you always look for the good in everyone and that's one of the reason's I love you so much," he kissed Jackson on the cheek, "you saw the good in me when most people had given up." Jackson looked at him for what seemed like ages, how had he ended up with this amazing guy.

"I know your trying to help but….."

"What."

Jackson looked away from him, "everything he said to me was a lie, he was putting up a front just so he could get close to me and rob your dad, he hated me, hated the fact that I was gay."

"You wanted to believe him, have him back in your life, I can understand that."

Jackson looked at Aaron, "you didn't trust him."

"I tried to, but what Nathan had said was always in the back of my mind."

"What do I do now?" he asked tears glistening his eyes.

Aaron got up and held out his hand. "Come home."

A&J

They walked through the village up to the Smithy holding hands, Aaron didn't care if anyone saw them he wasn't letting of go of Jackson yet. He could see the police car was still there and when Jackson saw it he stopped, he knew they would want to ask him lots of questions about Matt.

"Come on," said Aaron, "you need to take your tablets, I can tell that your arm is hurting."

Jackson smiled weakly, "you know me too well."

When they went inside Jackson went straight upstairs saying he needed to lie down, Aaron went into the kitchen to get Jackson's tablets that he had left on the table and a glass of water.

"Aaron, is that you?"

Aaron walked to the living room door and saw his dad and two police officers sat on the sofas. The two policeman looked up.

"This is my son, Aaron," Paddy said, the policemen nodded and Aaron nodded back. "Did you find Jackson?"

"Yes, he's gone upstairs to lie down, he's abit of a mess. I need to take him his tablets." Aaron turned to leave.

"We need to speak to Mr Walsh," one of the police officers said, "Mr Kirk said that it was his brother who did this."

"Jackson had nothing to do with it," Aaron said harshly.

Paddy got up and walked to Aaron, "they aren't saying that he did, they just need some information off him about Matt."

"Ok, I'll go and see if he is up to it, I'm not gonna force him though." He walked back into the kitchen and filled the glass he had in his hand with water and he made his way upstairs. He opened the door to the bedroom and stopped when he saw Jackson packing….

_tbc_

_Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked as he moved further into the room.

Jackson was crying, "it's for the best."

"The best for who, because it sure as hell isn't the best for me, or you."

Jackson kept packing and wouldn't look at Aaron, "the best for you and Paddy, I let him into your home."

Aaron walked over to Jackson and knocked the clothes out of his hand, he then grabbed Jackson's arms and turned him towards him, "our home."

Jackson lowered his head, "how can I face Paddy after what he did."

"Dad doesn't blame you, he knows that what Matt did was not your fault. Do you know what he would do if he saw you walking out of here with that bag," Jackson shook his head, "he would tell you to stop being so bloody stupid and get yourself back up them stairs." Jackson smiled and Aaron pulled him into a hug and Jackson wrapped his arms around Aaron.

"I'm so sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," he pulled back and kissed Jackson, a long and loving kiss that both of them never wanted to end, but it did. "The police are still downstairs and they need to ask you some questions, are you ok with that?" he asked watched Jackson's expression change to one of dread.

"Do I have to?"

Aaron nodded. "You will have to talk to them now or later, it's up to you. I can go tell them that your not up to it yet." Aaron didn't want Jackson put through anymore stress today.

Jackson thought about then took Aaron's hand, "lets get it over with."

A&J

They went downstairs and reluctantly went through in to the living room where Paddy was still talking to the police officers. They all looked up when they walked in.

Paddy stood up and went over to Jackson and immediately pulled him into a hug, Jackson was tense at first because he was unsure how Paddy would react, he knew that Aaron said he would be fine with him but he was still uncertain, until now. "I'm so sorry Paddy."

"Hey," said Paddy as he released Jackson, "non of this is your fault, wipe that from your mind straight away. I don't want you thinking that I blame you in anyway. Now come on, lets get this over with so you can get something to eat and some rest, you look like you could drop any second."

Aaron, who had been watching the exchange between his dad and Jackson suddenly remembered Jackson's tablets. "I'll be right back," but before he could leave Jackson grabbed hold of his arm and looked at him, he looked scared. Aaron took hold of his hand. "I'm just going to get your tablets, I forgot to give them to you earlier, I'll be two minutes, I promise." Jackson smiled and let got of Aaron, Paddy guided him over to the sofa.

"This is Jackson Walsh," said Paddy introducing him to the police officers.

"Mr Walsh, I'm PC Davies and this is PC Haith, is it alright if we call you Jackson?" Jackson nodded. "Thankyou, we just need to ask you a few questions."

PC Haith opened his notebook ready to write down anything that Jackson said, PC Davies asked the questions.

"What's your brothers full name?"

"Matthew James Walsh," he said just as Aaron came back in the room with the glass of water and tablets. Aaron sat of the arm of the sofa as he watched Jackson take his medication.

"What are you taking?" asked PC Haith.

"Why?" asked Aaron, what the hell did they want to know that for.

Jackson put his hand and Aaron's leg, "it's ok Aaron, they are painkillers," he said looking at the officers, "I had an accident yesterday at work," he rolled up his sleeve to show them.

The officer nodded. "Ok, what's your brothers date of birth?"

Jackson looked at Aaron. "I can't remember, I think its June something, I'm sorry."

"That's ok, don't worry, we'll find it out. What about where he is living."

"He said he was staying with a friend in Hotten, didn't he," he said as he looked at Aaron for confirmation. Aaron nodded. "Yes, he definitely said Hotten."

"Is there any other family members?"

Jackson looked down.

"His dad," Aaron answered for him, "but Jackson doesn't have anything to do with him."

PC Haith looked at Jackson. "Why? If you don't mind me asking."

Jackson's head snapped up. "Because I'm gay, that's why," he could feel himself starting to lose it, but he felt a hand touch his back and slowly run up and down in a comforting motion.

"Sorry," said officer Haith, "but your brother might have contacted him, do you know your fathers address?" He wrote in his notebook as Jackson gave him the address that he knew his dad was last at.

"Just one more question Jackson, then we will leave you alone. Do you have any idea where your brother would go?"

Jackson shook his head.

"What about your dad's?"

Jackson shrugged his shoulder. "Maybe, they always got on, it was Matt and mum that didn't."

Aaron suddenly had a thought. "What about Spain," he said to Jackson.

"Spain!" said Officer Davies.

"Yes," said Aaron, "that's where he said he had been living for the last few years."

"OK, thanks for that. Well we'll get going, thanks for your help Jackson." Jackson just nodded.

Paddy got up and let the officers out. They told him that they would let him know of any developments and that the forensic team would be along soon. When Paddy turned back into the room he could see that Aaron had took his place on the sofa and was talking softly to Jackson.

"I'll get us some breakfast, it's been along morning and you must be starving."

"Thank's dad."

"I'm not hungry," said Jackson.

Paddy wasn't going to take no for an answer. "You have to eat something, especially when you are taking tablets."

"Come on Jackson, you need some food inside you."

"Ok," he knew he wasn't going to win this one.

Aaron got up and gently pulled Jackson to his feet. "Look, why don't you go and have a shower, that'll make you feel better."

Jackson didn't think so, but he agreed. He had to admit to himself that the shower felt good, he half expected Aaron to come and check on him but he didn't, he knew he was trying to give him a bit of breathing room which he was grateful for. He knew that Aaron was being over protective but it's just the way he is with people he cares about.

By the time he had finished showering and got changed a full English breakfast was waiting for him on the table. They sat in silence while they ate but it was a comfortable silence not an awkward one and Aaron was just glad that Jackson was eating something even if he was just picking at it. After breakfast Aaron and Paddy convinced Jackson to go and lie down for a while.

"I'll come and check on you soon," said Aaron as Jackson got up from the table. "I'm not a child."

"I know your not, but would you check on me if it was the other way round." Jackson smiled and nodded.

A&J

Kathy had turned up and couldn't believe what had happened, she offered to do Paddy's rounds for him which he had gratefully accepted, he had sent Pearl home ages ago due to her having a headache, stress and Pearl didn't go well together. The forensic team had turned up and he and Aaron watched them as they checked for fingerprints and any other incriminating evidence, when they had finished Paddy and Aaron set about tidying up.

"I still can't believe this has happened," said Paddy, putting drugs back onto the shelves in the storeroom that had fallen onto the floor.

""I just can't believe how he fooled everyone, even me, I was starting to enjoy his company last night, and now were cleaning up this mess and my boyfriends in bits."

Paddy looked at him. "Speaking of which."

"Yeah, I'd better go and check on him, sorry for deserting the clean up," he smirked.

"Oh, I can see that you gutted," he smiled as he watched Aaron leave then continued what he was doing.

A&J

Aaron opened the door to the bedroom quietly, when he entered he was glad to see Jackson was laid on top of the bed asleep, he walked over to the bed and leaned down and kissed Jackson on the forehead, he then gently laid himself down next to Jackson and put an arm protectively around Jackson's waist. Aaron didn't go to sleep, he just laid and listened to his boyfriend breath.

He hadn't been there long when Jackson's phone started ringing, he reached over to the bedside table and picked it up, he looked at the caller i.d. and saw that it was Hazel, he looked at Jackson who hadn't even stirred and answered the phone.

"Hi Hazel," he said in a whisper.

"_Aaron, is that you, why are you whispering."_

"Jackson's asleep," he said as he carefully got off the bed.

"_Still asleep at this time, did you boys have a late night?"_

Aaron was now walking down the stairs so he could talk properly. "No, more like early morning. Something's happened Hazel." He knew she wouldn't be happy but he had to tell her. "We've been robbed."

"_Oh god, everyone's alright aren't they," Hazel asked. "Jackson's ok?"_

"Not really, but he will be," and Aaron started to tell her everything that had happened involving Matt.

_Hazel listened intently, getting more and more angry as Aaron was telling her the story. "I always knew that boy was trouble. I said to myself, I said Hazel, that boy will one day end up behind bars. I didn't want him anywhere near Jackson when he was younger, that's why I kicked him out," there was a few seconds of silence. "How are you kiddo?"_

"I'm okay, I'm just trying to be strong for Jackson."

"_You're a good boy Aaron, I've always said so."_

Aaron snorted, "yeah right, you thought I was a right nutter when you first met me," he said laughing.

"_Well that was then, and it was before I got to know you and if my Jackson loves you then you can't be all that bad."_

"Well thanks."

"_I'm coming home Aaron, will you tell Jackson when he wakes up"_

"I will."

"_I'll ring you when I get my flight sorted."_

"Hazel."

"_Yes love."_

Aaron paused. "We've missed you."

_Hazel smiled to herself, "me too love, me too._

_tbc_

_Please review_


	9. Chapter 9

It was gone two when Jackson finally stirred, he wiped his eyes and looked around the room, he was surprised that Aaron wasn't there watching him. He put his hand to his forehead and rubbed gently it, his head was pounding again and he was feeling sick, he needed some headache tablets but that meant he'd have to get and go downstairs. He laid there for a while before he decided to move.

Walking down the stairs he hear voices coming from the kitchen, it was Aaron and Paddy and they were talking about the insurance and how long it was going to take to get paid out.

"What about Jackson's van," he heard Paddy ask.

"It's bound to turn up, Matt will probably dump it somewhere."

Jackson continued walking down the stairs and stood just out of sight at the bottom. He heard Aaron continue.

"After what that bastard has done to Jackson I….I would love to get my hands on him."

"Aaron we've been through this."

"I know, I know, but I can't help how I feel."

Just then Jackson came in through the door and Paddy looked up. "Jackson."

Aaron turned round and stood up. "Hi," he said

"Hi," said Jackson smiling weakly.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, I came to get some tablets," he said walking over to the cupboard but Aaron got in the way. "I'll get them, you sit down." Jackson was about to protest but decided against it. "What about your arm?"

Jackson looked down at it as he sat down, he'd forgotten all about his arm with his head hurting so much. "It's not too bad."

"When do you have to go for the stitches out?" asked Paddy

"10 to 14 days, they said I should just go to my doctors and they will do it."

Aaron put a glass of water on the table and handed Jackson two painkillers, he watched Jackson take them then sat down on the chair beside him.

"Paddy," Pearl was shouting through the surgery door, "your next appointments here."

Paddy got up. "I'm coming, see you boys later."

"Tim phoned to see how your arm was, I told him you would be taking a few days off."

Jackson smiled, "thanks."

"And I've spoken to Cain and he said I can take the rest of the day and tomorrow off."

"I've told you before Aaron, I'm not a child who needs watching."

"I know your not," said Aaron as he thought about reaching out and taking Jackson's hand, but decided against it.

"Then stop treating me like one."

"I'm not treating you like a child, do you want me to be a boyfriend who doesn't worry about you and care about you more than anything else, because if you want that type of boyfriend I can go now," he said but Jackson grabbed his hand before he could move."

"I'm sorry, I'm doing it again, just ignore me….I do want you here."

"It doesn't feel like it sometimes."

"Never think that I don't want you, ever. My heads a mess right now so you'll have to be patient with me."

Aaron smiled. "Patience is not one of my strong points," he said as he leaned across and kiss him, "but seen as it's you."

A&J

An hour later, Jackson's headache had gone and Aaron suggested going to the café for something to eat.

Jackson wasn't keen. "I can't everyone will know what Matt did and they will be looking at me and talking."

"So what!" said Aaron pulling Jackson up of the sofa, "and since when have you bothered about gossips, I thought that it was only me who was paranoid about that stuff. Besides, they're all your friends so nobody is going to think any less of you for what your scum of a brother did."

Jackson thought about it then took Aaron's waiting hand.

A&J

"Hey Bob," said Aaron as he approached the counter.

"Hi Aaron, what can I get ya?" he asked as he wiped the counter down.

"Two coffee's and two cheese toasties thanks."

"Ok," he said as he started making the drinks. "Sorry about what happened, how's Jackson taking it?" he asked as he looked over to the table where Jackson was sat.

"Not good." Aaron didn't mind talking to Bob, he had always been good to Jackson and Hazel. "Oh, by the way, Hazel's coming home." Aaron saw Bob's face light up, he knew he had always had a soft spot for her.

"Really, when?" he asked as he put the coffee's on the counter.

"Next couple of days, she's gonna give me a ring when she knows her flight details."

"That's great. Jackson must be pleased."

"I'm just gonna tell him now," he said as he started walking away.

"I'll fetch your sandwiches over when they're ready."

"Thanks."

Aaron put the drinks on the table and sat down opposite Jackson.

"Look at them," Jackson said.

"Look at who?" asked Aaron. Jackson nodded towards another table where Val and Eric Pollard where sat having a drink.

"They're talking about me," said Jackson staring at them, "they're whispering."

Aaron looked across at them and saw no sign of them talking about Jackson, they hadn't even looked at him. "I don't think so mate, come on, relax and drink your coffee."

Jackson wouldn't let it drop. "Of course they're talking about me, what else could it be. I'm the gay bloke whose brother hates him and robbed his boyfriends dad and stole his van, I must be the talk of the village."

Aaron sighed, maybe coming out for something to eat was a mistake. "Jackson, look at me…..Jackson," he said more forcibly. Jackson turned his head. "Ignore them, even if they are talking about you so what, it'll be old news tomorrow. Besides, I've got some good news."

"Oh," said Jackson who kept glancing at the tables around him.

"When you were asleep earlier, your mum phoned and …"

"You told her didn't you," he said getting up.

"Of course I told her, she's your mum."

Jackson kicked his chair back and ran out of the café with Aaron following closely on his heels. Bob who was walking to the table just stood watching the retreating boys with two now unwanted cheese toasties in his hands.

Aaron caught up with Jackson just as he got to the Smithy door. "Jackson, what's wrong?" he asked as he grabbed hold of his arm. "I thought you'd be happy about your mum coming home."

"Well, you shouldn't think, should you, now leave me the hell alone." Aaron didn't let go of his arm. "Get off me," said Jackson with such venom in his voice that he shocked Aaron, he shook his head.

No, because your doing it again, your pushing me away instead of talking to me."

"Well I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Well that's just too bad isn't it," Aaron said as he pushed Jackson into the house and pulled him up the stairs and into their bedroom. "Sit," he said as he shut the door. Jackson ignored him and walked over to the bedroom window and stood looking out.

"Jackson, you asked me to be patient with you and I know your heads a mess right now, but you've got to let me in. Tell me why your mum coming home has upset you so much."

Jackson turned and looked at Aaron. "She'll blame me," he said in a quiet voice.

Aaron walked up to Jackson shaking his head, "your mum would never do that, I told her everything on the phone and all she wants is to come home and there for you..for us."

"Really," said Jackson.

"Yes, really."

Jackson looked relieved. "I thought she would go mad, she's always told me to stay away from him, to have nothing to do with him, she always said that he was trouble."

"Hazel was right."

Jackson smiled, "she usually is."

"She's just worried about you….we all are."

"I know," he said as he sat on the windowsill, "but I'm fine."

"Your not fine," said Aaron as he crouched down in from of him, "how can you be fine when one minute your calm and then someone can say something or look at you and you fly off the handle, it's just not you Jackson," he said as he placed his hands on Jackson's knees.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, you've been through alot today, you just need to let me help you through this."

Jackson pulled Aaron up so that they were face to face and kissed him. "I'll try."

A&J

They had decided to spend the rest of the day inside as Aaron didn't want a repeat of what had happened in the café, he had sent Jackson into the living room to find a film to watch while he made them both a sandwich.

Jackson had put on The Two Towers, his favourite of the Lord of the Rings films and he was sat watching it when Aaron walked in with two plates. After they had eaten the sandwiches they had settled themselves down on the sofa with Jackson laying with his back against Aaron and his head resting on his shoulder.

The only person that disturbed them was Paddy, who kept popping in from the surgery with excuses about wanting something out of the house. Aaron knew he just wanted to keep and eye on Jackson and him, which he didn't mind.

Halfway through the film Jackson had to get up and change the disc but he didn't go straight back to the waiting Aaron he started walking into the kitchen.

Aaron lent up. Where you going?"

"I need some more painkillers, my arm's starting to hurt," he continued on into the kitchen.

Aaron continued watching the film, Jackson wasn't long and he settled himself back against Aaron who put his arm around Jackson and put his hand just inside his shirt and made small circular movements with his fingers on Jackson's chest. They stayed that way till the end of the film. It felt nice for them to be like this after all that had gone on during the day. As the credit's rolled Aaron tried to move but realised that Jackson had fallen asleep, not wanting to disturb his boyfriend he turned the tv off with the remote and laid his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes, he could do with some rest himself, unfortunately, he hadn't been resting long when his phone started vibrating in his pocket, he got it out and looked at the i.d.

"Hi Hazel."

"_Hi love, how's Jackson?"_

Aaron looked down at his boyfriend. "He's here with me, asleep, but he's not coping well. He's up and down. One minute I think he's fine and the next he goes off on one."

"_I'll be there soon, my flight's tomorrow. I land at Leeds at 1.30pm, then I'll get the train to Hotten and ….."_

"No Hazel, I'll come and pick you up at the airport, Cain will lend me a car."

"_Aaron it's ok, I can get the train no problem."_

"Hazel, I said I'd pick you up, end of."

"_Ok love, I'll see you tomorrow….and Aaron."_

"Yeah."

"_Kiss Jackson for me."_

Aaron smiled. "I will," he said as he hung up.

"You will what," asked Jackson as he turned himself to face Aaron.

"That was your mum, she was letting me know the time of her flight and she asked me to kiss you for her."

Jackson smiled, "well I would like you to kiss me, but not like my mother would."

"I think I could do that," said Aaron and his and Jackson's lips met.

A&J

Aaron was stood at the arrivals gate at Leeds/Bradford airport with all the other friends and family members who were waiting on their loved ones. He had hoped that Jackson would come with him but when he had asked him that morning he said he wasn't up to it, Aaron hadn't pushed him so he found himself waiting for Hazel on his own. He had checked for the flight as soon as he had arrived and it was on time which was a relief because he didn't fancy sitting around the airport for hours.

He looked at his watch and saw that Hazel's plane had landed nearly fifteen minutes ago so she should be through any minute. Just then he noticed the arrivals door open and people start flowing through, he was looking at all the faces as they emerged, he was looking forward to seeing Hazel again, and then there she was coming through the doors pulling a large suitcase.

"Hazel," he shouted, she looked at him and smiled and started making her way over to him. When she got close enough she pulled him into a hug that nearly took Aaron's breath away she was squeezing him that tight.

"It's good to be home kiddo," she said as she pulled back slightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Where's Jackson? I thought he would have come with you."

"He said he was tired and not up for the journey, I didn't believe him but I didn't want to push him," he looked at Hazel. "I'm glad you're here," he said. "I've missed you, we all have, especially Bob," he said smirking.

"Hey," she said slapping his arm, "we'll have none of that. I've forgot what a cheeky little beggar you are."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

Hazel smiled. "No I wouldn't. Well come on then, offer to take your mother-in-laws suitcase."

Aaron laughed and took the handle from Hazel. "Come on, let's get you home." In the car on the way back to Emmerdale he filled Hazel in thoroughly on everything that had happened, it felt good to offload it all.

A&J

Matt smiled as he pulled himself up into the cab of the lorry that he had just cadged a lift with. Today had been a good day, he had got himself out of debt with Matty Walsh and he had a little money left over for himself. He had then left Hotten in Jackson's van and drove straight down the A1, he was planning on getting to Dover then getting a ferry over to France, he was then going to thumb his way to Spain. He'd left Jackson's van at a service station passed Grantham with the keys in the ignition, he wasn't planning on dumping it this early but he had got talking to a lorry driver and he offered him a lift to Dover but no further as he was going to Belgium once he got into France. Matt wasn't bothered he knew it would be easy to find another driver who was going his way. He was home and dry.

_tbc_

_Please review_


	10. Chapter 10

As they were coming into the village Hazel looked at Aaron and smiled. "I've really missed this place," she said.

"The place has missed you, it's been a lot quieter without you."

"Hey," she said as she saw Aaron grinning, "tell me again why I like you?"

"Because I'm charming."

Aaron pulled up outside Smithy Cottage. Hazel was laughing as she got out of the car. "Thanks for picking me up Aaron, I appreciate it."

"I wanted to do it," said Aaron as he opened the boot and took out Hazel's case. "Besides, it gave me a chance to talk to you about Jackson before we got home."

Hazel looked up at Smithy Cottage and then something drew her to the window of the room that Aaron and Jackson shared. She waved when she saw Jackson looking down at her, but he didn't wave back, he just moved away from the window. She lowered her hand and turned to look at Aaron who had been watching the exchange. "He's been like that since it happened, he's withdrawing into himself. Now that your home I'm hoping you can help me with him."

Hazel nodded, "come on then, lets go and see our boy." Aaron pulled Hazels case up the path following her into the house.

Walking into the kitchen Hazel finally felt like she was home, she had loved living here and she was glad she was back.

"I'll take your case to your room and I'll get Jackson," said Aaron as he went straight up the stairs.

"Thanks love," she said as she took off her coat and put it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs and sat down.

A&J

Aaron put Hazel's case in her room and then went to go and tell Jackson to come and see his mum. He opened the door to their room and saw Jackson sat on the end of their bed. "Jackson."

Jackson got up and walked over to Aaron and put his arms around him and kissed him, Aaron was surprised by his welcome but not unhappy. He kissed Jackson back.

"I've missed you," said Jackson, "I didn't think you would be gone so long." Aaron thought he detected fear in Jackson's voice.

"I've only been gone for two hours."

Jackson looked surprised, "two hours, it seems like you've been gone all day."

"It's only three o'clock, come on, your mum is dying to see ya."

Jackson looked apprehensive. "What did she say about me."

Aaron kissed Jackson again. "The only thing your mum wants to do is hug you and make everything alright."

"She can't though can she," he said as he allowed Aaron to pull him out of the room.

A&J

Hazel had put the kettle on and it was boiling by the time the boys came downstairs. She was anxious to see Jackson but she didn't want to play the over protective mother. Aaron entered first with Jackson behind him. She could see that they were holding hands, their fingers interlocked with each others and she could tell that Jackson had a tight grip onto Aaron. She stood up and smiled at her son, who stood slightly behind Aaron as if he was a shy child meeting someone for the first time.

"Jackson."

He smiled weakly at her, he was still expecting her to have a go at him about Matt, even though Aaron had assured him that she wouldn't.

Hazel didn't like that her son was being like this with her, she and Jackson had always had a close relationship which she was proud of, but at the moment her only son was looking at her with frightened eyes. She knew she had to hold him and reassure him that everything was alright between them. She walked towards him and held out her arms. Jackson looked at her then looked at Aaron who was smiling. He let go of Aaron's hand and moved into his mothers waiting arms. They stood in the embrace for a couple of minutes before Hazel spoke.

"Aaron's told me everything that's happened, I'm sorry Jackson, sorry that boy ever came back into your life." They both parted and sat down at the table, Aaron walked over to the worktop and started to make three teas.

Jackson smiled at his mum. "I thought you'd say that it was all my fault for letting Matt in, for trying to get to know him and you telling me years ago to have nothing to do with him."

"That was when you were a teenager and he was leading you astray. You're a grown man Jackson, and I can't tell you who to see and who to not see." She nodded towards Aaron who was fetching over the teas. "If you had listened to me about Aaron when you first met him you wouldn't be with this wonderful lad now, would you?"

Jackson laughed and looked at Aaron, "no he wouldn't," he thought.

"I just thought that you would be mad at me and say I told you so."

Hazel shook her head, "Jackson, you should know me better than that."

Jackson smiled. "I'm sorry. Aaron kept trying to tell me that everything was alright with you, but I'm not thinking straight at the moment."

"You've been through a lot love, I'm here to help you not get on your case."

A&J

The three of them were sat at the kitchen table talking about anything except what had happened. Hazel was telling them all about her holiday and the places she had been and people she had met, Jackson and Aaron cringed at some of the things she was telling them but they were having a laugh which Aaron was grateful for.

Paddy interrupted the laughter when he came walking into the kitchen talking on his mobile. "Yes, thanks for letting me know, bye." He ended the call then looked at Hazel.

"Hazel, it's good to have you back."

"Thank you Paddy, it feels good to be back," she said.

"Sorry it's not under better circumstances," he said as he sat down. Aaron got up, "do you want a drink dad?"

"Love one, thanks son."

"I've just been sorting out the surgery, I'm expecting a delivery in the next couple of days to cover the stock that was taken."

A pang of guilt hit Jackson. "I'm sorry Paddy."

Paddy turned on Jackson. "Stop apologising, I don't want to hear you say sorry again."

Jackson nodded. "Ok," he felt Aaron's hand on his back as he sat back down beside him and hand his dad his drink.

"That was the police on the phone," Paddy said.

"And," said Aaron.

Paddy looked at Jackson. "They've found your van."

"Where?" asked Jackson.

"Abandoned in a service station near Grantham, the police say they will return it to you in a couple of days.

"What about Matt?"

"Nothing yet."

They all fell silent for a few seconds then Hazel spoke. "Well, it's my first night back and I say we all go to the Woolpack tonight for something to eat."

Aaron looked at Jackson, waiting for some sign as to whether he was up for it or not and he was surprised when Jackson said that that would be nice.

A&J

It was seven o'clock and everyone was nearly ready to go out, Hazel had been over to see Bob and he was meeting them in the Woolpack.

"Jackson, Aaron, are you ready," she shouted up the stairs.

The bedroom door opened and Aaron popped his head out. "Five minutes."

"OK love."

Aaron went back in the room to finish getting ready, Jackson had been dressed ages and he was sat on the windowsill looking out of the window. Aaron had told him to go down and sit with his mum and Paddy, but Jackson said he would rather stay with him. Aaron finished putting his trainers on then held out his hand to Jackson, "come on handsome, let's go and have a night out with the old fogey's." Jackson smiled and got up.

A&J

"Ready," said Aaron as they walked into the kitchen.

"About time," said Hazel, "your worse than two women."

Aaron pulled a face. "Very funny."

Hazel and Paddy were first out the door then Aaron with Jackson holding hands came last, Aaron was just stepping out of the door when he was brought to an abrupt stop, Jackson had come to a complete standstill just inside the door. Aaron turned to look at him, he could see that Jackson's eyes were wide with fear and he was starting to sweat and his breathing was erratic.

"Jackson!"

Jackson looked at him. "I can't Aaron, I can't"

Aaron moved closer to him. "Can't what?" by this time Hazel and Paddy had made their way back up the path.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" asked Paddy.

"I don't know," he said, not taking his eye's off Jackson.

Jackson's eyes were pleading, "Aaron please don't make me."

Aaron put his hands on Jackson's arms. "Make you do what?"

"What is it love," asked Hazel who was now stood beside Aaron.

"Go out, I can't, please don't make me," he said sobbing. Aaron pulled him into a hug, "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do," Jackson clung onto him. "Come on, let's get you back inside," he started to guide Jackson to the kitchen.

Hazel and Paddy started to follow but Aaron stopped them. "Look, you two don't have to come in, you go and have something to eat, I'll stay with Jackson."

"Are you sure?" asked Hazel who was a bit reluctant to leave her son.

"I'll take care of him Hazel, don't worry," said Aaron.

"If your sure love, you know where we are if you need us." Aaron nodded and he and Jackson watched as their parents walked down the path.

Aaron shut the door behind them and went into the kitchen, he nodded towards the living room, "go and sit down and I'll get us a drink." Jackson shook his head.

"Ok," said Aaron, he didn't want to push him. He opened the fridge and got out two cans of lager and then went to the cupboard and got out a big bag of crisps, he was hungry and he had already decided to order a pizza later on for both of them. He turned and looked at Jackson, he'd thought he was getting better but obviously not.

"Come on," he said, "let's go and watch the tv, I think the highlights of the rugby are on," he handed his boyfriend a can then walked into the living room followed closely by Jackson.

Sitting down together on the sofa, Jackson had snuggled up next to Aaron and Aaron had put his arm around him, he watched as Jackson drank his lager, he could tell that he had calmed down and was no longer in a state of panic, so he picked up the remote and put the tv on looking for the rugby. An hour had passed and they had hardly said anything, just a few passing comments about the game but that was it, Aaron had been restraining himself telling himself that Jackson would tell him what had happened but he couldn't wait any longer. Jackson who was comfortable laying against Aaron suddenly found himself being pushed away. "We need to talk," said Aaron.

Jackson knew this was coming and he turned to face Aaron.

"What happened tonight?"

Jackson shook his head. "I don't know."

"That's not good enough Jackson, you have to tell me why you wouldn't go out, please."

Jackson shifted uncomfortably and looked down and started playing with a button on his shirt, "I can't explain it, as soon as I got to the door I just couldn't move," he looked up at Aaron with a single tear running down his face, "help me Aaron, I don't want to be like this."

Aaron moved forward and held Jackson, he was determined to help his boyfriend through this no matter what.

A&J

Matt was sat in the bar of the ferry waiting for it to set sail to France. Since he had abandoned Jackson's van and got a lift in the lorry he felt like everything was going his way. The driver, Dave, had been pleasant enough and he didn't ask any questions which was good and most of the time Matt had just sat looking out of the window. They had shown their passports as required at one of the booths and had paid for the crossing before being ushered into a lane to wait for the ferry to be loaded. Once onboard he thanked Dave and made his way to the bar.

Taking a drink of lager he began to wonder what was happening in Emmerdale, he laughed to himself, Jackson had been such and easy target, too trusting and he enjoyed thinking about how awkward it must be for him. Disgusting was the word he thought of when he imagined what Jackson and that boyfriend of his got upto, he deserved all he got and Matt hoped that what he did would cause a lot of trouble for Jackson.

He bought himself another drink and sat back down at the table, he looked at his watch, the ferry was due to leave in fifteen minutes. He had nearly finished his second pint when two men approached his table.

"Matthew Walsh?" one of them asked.

Matt didn't like the look of this. "No you must have the wrong guy," he said trying to be casual and taking another drink.

"I don't think we have sir," one of the guys said showing Matt a photocopy of his passport, "this picture looks very much like you, wouldn't you say so sir."

Matt put his glass down on the table, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach, this wasn't good.

One of the guys moved towards him. "Matthew Walsh, I am arresting you…" but Matt didn't hear the rest, his mind went numb, he had been so close to getting away with what he had done, now he was about to be dragged off the ferry and into a waiting police car.

_tbc_

_Please review_


	11. Chapter 11

Paddy was woken by someone knocking at the front door, he looked at the his bedside clock, it was 7.40am. Putting on his dressing gown he went out onto the landing and down the stairs. Opening the door he saw PC Haith standing on the other side, he invited him into the kitchen were the officer told him what he had come to say.

Shutting the door after the officer, Paddy made his way back up the stairs and found a sleepy Aaron waiting for him. "Who was it?" he asked yawning.

"The police," said Paddy, "is Jackson awake?" he asked as he popped his head round the door.

"Yes I am," said an equally sleepy Jackson before Aaron could answer.

"He hasn't slept much," said Aaron looking at his boyfriend, Jackson glared at him but Aaron ignored him, "what did they want Dad."

Paddy took a breath. "They've picked up Matt," he waited for a reaction from Jackson but there wasn't one, so he continued, "he was on a ferry ready to sail to France."

Jackson looked up, "so the police have him."

Paddy nodded. "Good," said Jackson as he turned over and pulled the duvet over him. Paddy and Aaron looked at each other.

"I'll leave you to it," said Paddy and left the room.

Aaron walked over to the bed, sat down, "Jackson."

"It's over now," said Jackson from under the duvet. "I hope he rots in jail."

"No you don't, you don't think like that."

Jackson turned round slowly and sat up, he looked into the blue eyes of his gorgeous boyfriend, he knows he should talk to Aaron, he wanted to, he hated feeling like this he knew it wasn't like him and he wanted these feelings to stop. Running his fingers through his hair he started to talk. "I don't like that I am thinking like this, I don't think I have hated anyone in my life, not even my dad when he hit me and told me I disgusted him, but what he did….I can't forgive him."

Aaron pulled himself across the bed so he was sat in front of Jackson. "No one expects you to forgive him, what he did to you was awful."

"Us," said Jackson, "what he did to us."

"Okay, what he did to us, but I don't want you to forget who you are, what makes you so special. You care about people Jackson, you worry about people. I don't want this to eat at you and change you," he paused and took Jackson's hand in his, "I want my Jackson back, but I feel like I'm losing him."

"I'm trying, I really am."

Aaron leaned forward and kissed Jackson. "I know you are, and I'm gonna help you," he kissed Jackson again then got up off the bed and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" asked Jackson moving to the side of the bed.

"The toilet," he said as he opened the door and shut it behind him.

Jackson sat and looked around the room suddenly feeling the emptiness of it. He could feel himself starting to panic, he knew that he wasn't alone and that all he had to do was shout out and someone would come running, but the sense of dread he felt was too much, he took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. As soon as Aaron came back into the room, Jackson flew off the bed and flung himself at him.

"Don't leave me," he said sobbing. Aaron was stunned, "Jackson, I was only across the landing."

"You were gone ages, I thought you'd left."

Aaron tried to prise Jackson from him but he only held on tighter. "Jackson, I was gone no more than a minute, come on sit down will ya." Jackson reluctantly let Aaron sit him down on the bed.

"What's wrong Jackson," he asked. Jackson was gripping his hand with both of his. "I'm sorry."

Aaron shook his head. "Stop saying your sorry, just tell me what happened."

Jackson looked at him. "When….when you walked out the door, I don't know, I just started to panic. I thought you'd left me and you weren't coming back."

Aaron couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Jackson…."

"I know I'm being stupid, but that's what happened and that's how I felt, you keep telling me to say what's going on in my head, well that's what's going on. Ever since…" he just looked down.

"Ever since what?"

"Since two members of my family hate me and walked out on me."

Aaron was beginning to understand. "Hey," he said cupping Jackson's face, "I'm not going to leave you, I'm here for the long haul."

"That's what everyone says."

Aaron was getting frustrated now. "Listen to me, you will always have me, your mum and my dad, hell even Bob and Pearl think the world of ya. Your never going to be alone Jackson, never, do you hear me."

Tears where falling down Jackson's cheeks and Aaron brushed them away with his hands. "I've got to go and get ready for work now," Jackson's hands gripped tight on Aaron's again, but Aaron reassured him again. "Your mum's here and my dad will be in the surgery all day, your not gonna be on your own." Jackson slowly let go of Aaron. "Okay," he said.

They talked as Aaron got ready and Jackson was starting to feel more comfortable, he put on some clothes as well so he could go downstairs and have breakfast with Aaron before he went to work.

The smell of fried food drifted up the stairs as they descended into the kitchen, they looked at each other, "your mum's definitely back," said Aaron. Jackson laughed, "she does like feeding people."

"Morning my darlings," said Hazel as the boys came into the kitchen.

"Morning," said Aaron as he grabbed a piece of toast off the side.

"Morning mum."

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

"I'm good thanks, did Paddy tell you about Matt," he said sitting at the table.

Hazel nodded, "he did."

Aaron picked up another piece of toast, "is dad still upstairs?"

"No, he's just nipped into the surgery, I'm making him a full English and I've put extra in for you boys, you need to keep your strength up."

Aaron shook his head, "just toasts for me thanks, I've got to get to work."

"What about a drink," she asked.

"I'll get one at the garage," he moved closer to Hazel, "you'll stay with Jackson, won't you, don't leave him."

"No worry's love, I'll take care of our boy." Aaron smiled and kissed Hazel on the cheek, "I don't know what we've done without you." She smiled back at her son's boyfriend, he had come along way from the lad she had first known, he really was maturing into a wonderful young man.

Aaron turned to Jackson, he leaned on the table and was about to kiss Jackson when Jackson spoke. "You were whispering about me, weren't you?"

"So," said Aaron as he kissed him, "you're my favourite subject."

Jackson smiled. "Are you coming home for lunch," he asked.

"Yes, I'll see you later," he kissed Jackson again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye Hazel."

"Bye love."

Jackson watched as Aaron picked his jacket off the chair and went out the door, he got up and went to the window and watched him walk to work. He felt a hand on his back, "he's only down the road love."

"I know."

"Come on, sit down and have some breakfast. I'm just going through to get Paddy." Jackson watched Aaron till he was out of sight then sat down and started to eat the breakfast that his mum had put on the table.

Hazel came back in and was happy to see Jackson eating, "how's your arm, do you need any painkillers," she asked as she sat at the table and started eating her own breakfast. He shook his head.

"Morning," said Paddy as he walked in. Jackson smiled. Paddy's eyes widened when he saw the food waiting for him, he could make a good breakfast, but Hazel's fry up was better than any he had ever had, he sat down and tucked in. "Hazel," he said with a mouthful of food, "have I already told you that we've missed you."

She laughed. "Several times."

They ate in silence and Jackson knew that they kept looking at him and he couldn't blame them with how he has been the last few days. He knew they expected him to fall apart and he was trying so hard not to. He was missing Aaron already and in the back of his head he still had the fear that he wouldn't come back. He looked at his mum and Paddy. "Will I have to go to court.?"

"I don't know," said Paddy, "but we don't have to talk about this yet, it may not even happen."

Jackson nodded and went back to his food, he was actually enjoying his breakfast, he couldn't believe how hungry he was.

Hazel and Paddy looked at each other, both of them hoping that Jackson wouldn't have to give evidence, they didn't want Jackson put through anymore stress than he had already been through. They didn't know what seeing Matt again would do to him.

A&J

The rest of the morning had been uneventful, Hazel had nagged at Jackson until he had let her change the dressing on his arm. He had spent most of the morning sat in the living room watching daytime tv, which wasn't that good but his mum seemed to like it. She had offered to walk down to the garage with him to see Aaron but he had refused saying he was too tired.

Aaron popped in at lunchtime and Hazel noticed how Jackson had changed as soon as Aaron had walked through the door, he seemed more cheerful and he had made Aaron and himself a couple of sandwiches, cheese and pickle for Aaron and a tuna one for himself. Hazel left them to it as they talked about what they had been doing that morning, Aaron had dealt with a difficult customer who had said that they hadn't fixed his car properly, but Aaron had soon put him straight with Cain for backup. Jackson just sat listening to his boyfriend talk, he felt so much better when Aaron was around and he wouldn't admit it to Aaron, but he was so relieved when he walked back through the door.

"I've got to get back," said Aaron getting up, "why don't you walk me to work."

"No your alright, I'll stay here and tidy up," he said turning away, he didn't want Aaron worrying about him anymore than he already was. Aaron watched him start to clear up, he knew the next step was to get Jackson out of the house, he would wait till after work and then he would suggest it again, the longer they left it the worse it would be. He walked up to Jackson at the sink, slipped his arms round his waist and laid his chin on his shoulder. "Thanks for lunch," he said. "Anytime," Jackson said as he turned round and captured Aaron's lips in a kiss, the kiss was loving but knowing that he had to go Aaron pulled back from Jackson, "if you keep kissing me like that I'm not gonna be able to keep my mind on my job this afternoon, I've got to go, I don't want Cain coming in here dragging me out." He kissed Jackson quickly and left.

A&J

Hazel had made shepherds pie for dinner and a treacle sponge for pudding, Paddy, Aaron and Jackson all ate as if they hadn't had a decent meal in months and Hazel loved watching her family enjoying her food so much. After they had finished Paddy and Hazel said they would clear up, so Aaron and Jackson, feeling stuffed, went upstairs to their bedroom.

Sitting on their bed talking, Aaron decided to bring up the subject of going out. "I feel like a walk, what about you?" Jackson looked at him, but Aaron couldn't read what he was thinking.

"I…I don't know Aaron, what if it happens again."

Aaron took hold of Jackson's hand, "if it does we'll deal with it." Aaron was trying to look positive but Jackson didn't look so sure.

"Look," said Aaron, "we'll go for a walk up to the top field, we won't go near the woolpack, it will just be us two, okay."

Jackson looked down at Aaron's hand holding his, he knew he had to try, he was tired of feeling afraid. Looking up, he smiled and nodded. Aaron smiled and kissed him before pulling him off the bed.

Hazel was still in the kitchen when they got downstairs. "We're going out for a bit," said Aaron. She looked at Jackson and she could tell that he wasn't too happy about it, but she didn't want to interfere, she had to trust that Aaron knew what he was doing.

They put on their jackets and went to the front door. "Aaron," said Jackson, "I don't think.."

"Jackson, look at me. I'm with you, nothing is going to happen." Aaron reached out for Jackson's hand and Jackson looked at it before he placed his hand in Aaron's who opened the door and stepped out. Jackson stood and took a few deep breaths, he felt Aaron squeeze his hand and he looked at him. He didn't think he could love anyone right now as much as he loved the man stood in front of him. He had been a rock for him over the last few days and he was determined not to let him down. He slowly stepped out of the house, his heart was pounding in his chest but he was going to do this for Aaron and for himself. He was feeling anxious walking down the path, but the evening sun felt nice on his face and he smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"As long as your with me, I'll be fine."

"You've got no worries there."

They walked towards the gate that led into the nearest field and went through, Aaron wanted to keep Jackson away from the village, he didn't want people coming up to Jackson and mentioning what had happened. Looking at Jackson as they walked, he could tell that he was feeling abit uncomfortable, but he could also see the determination in his eyes.

"What?" asked Jackson as they kept walking.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"You, me, us. A couple of years ago I would have never considered walking around holding another man's hand," he pulled Jackson towards him, "and kissing a man," he said as he kissed him. They continued on with their walk, talking about anything and everything, Jackson was feeling so much better and was really glad that Aaron had pushed him to come out for this walk.

"How's the arm?"

"It's not too bad, mum changed the dressing this morning, but I haven't had any tablets, the pains not that bad."

Aaron smiled. "Are you still mad at me for telling her about what happened."

"No, my mum's great. I should have never doubted that she would always be on my side." They had made their way to the cricket pitch and they were now sat on the steps of the pavilion.

Jackson went quiet, he was thinking about Matt, Aaron noticed the change in Jackson and he knocked himself against him. "Your thinking again."

Jackson nodded. "What's going to happen now? Will there be a trial?"

Aaron shrugged. "Possibly."

"That means that I might have to give evidence and see him again," he said putting his head in his hands.

Aaron put his hand on Jackson's back and rubbed up and down. "Hey, you can do this, if this does go to court we'll deal with it together," secretly Aaron hoped it wouldn't go to court, but he also knew it was a definite possibility. "Come on, let's get you home."

They got up and walked back to Smithy Cottage, Aaron proud of his boyfriend for getting over his fear and Jackson thinking about what would be in store for them in the next few weeks.

_tbc_

_Please review_


	12. Chapter 12

Two days later and Paddy, Jackson and Aaron were at the police station making arrangements to collect Jackson's van. Jackson was stood at the counter signing some papers and then the police officer handed over his van keys and told him where to find the vehicle.

"Everything sorted?" asked Aaron as Jackson walked over to them.

"Yeah, the van's round the back," he said moving the keys around in his hand.

"Seen as everything is okay, I'll be getting back," said Paddy as he slapped his son on the shoulder, "I'll see you boys back in the village."

"Thanks for fetching us Paddy."

"That's okay, see you boys later." They watched as Paddy went out the door. "Come on," said Aaron but before he could move Jackson touched his arm. "Will you drive the van back?"

Aaron looked confused. "Why?"

"Does there always have to be a reason with you, I just don't want to drive the damn van okay," he said as he threw the keys at Aaron and went out the door.

Aaron looked at the keys and ran after him. "Hey, don't just walk off," he said as he caught Jackson up, "it was just a simple question, for all I know you don't want to drive because your arm is hurting," Jackson kept walking so Aaron grabbed his arm, "Jackson."

"It's not my arm, I just don't want to drive the van yet, so can you please drive it back to the village for me." Aaron pulled him gently towards him, "course I will, but tell me one thing."

"What," he said as he looked from Aaron's eyes to his oh so kissable lips.

"Is it because Matt has been driving the van."

Jackson thought about lying to Aaron but he knew he couldn't. "Yes, okay, are you happy now."

"Please Jackson, don't be like this with me, I only want to help you."

Jackson really wanted to kiss Aaron right now, "I know I'm doing it again, I'm sorry. Ignore me." Aaron did what Jackson had been wanting him to do and kissed him. "Come on, let's get this van of yours home."

A&J

"Jackson, you've got a phone call," said Paddy as he walked into the room.

Jackson took his eyes from the tv and turned to Paddy, "who is it?" he asked as Paddy handed him the phone.

"The police."

Jackson hesitated and looked at Paddy, "It'll be alright," the older man said. Jackson swallowed and took the phone.

"Hello."

Paddy watched as Jackson had the conversation with the police, though Jackson didn't say much, he just listened.

"Okay," Jackson said as he hung up and handed the phone back to Paddy.

There was a long silence before Paddy spoke. "Well."

"He's pleading not guilty to stealing from the surgery, but he is pleading guilty to stealing my van," Jackson stood up, "we might be called to testify for the prosecution." He started to walk out of the room.

"Are you okay?"

Nodding, Jackson said he was going upstairs. Paddy stood watching him as he left the room, he knew he had to tell Aaron, Jackson needed someone to talk to. Hazel had gone into town shopping so he had to go and get Aaron. He walked quickly down to the garage and as he walked onto the forecourt he looked around for his son, he couldn't see him so he walked over to Cain.

"Cain, where's Aaron?"

Cain looked up from under the bonnet of the car he was working on. "He's under the car," he said pointing at the Fiat Punto inside the garage. "Thanks," said Paddy. Walking up to the car he saw two feet sticking out from under it.

"Aaron."

"Dad?"

"Yes, can you come out, I need to talk to you."

Aaron pulled himself out from under the car and looked up at his dad. "What is it?" he asked.

"I think you should come home."

"Why?" he asked getting up, "oh god, it's Jackson, is he okay?"

Paddy put his hands up to calm his son. "He's had a phone call from the police, Matt's pleading not guilty and a court appearance is looking likely."

Aaron had been dreading this. "Where's Jackson now?" he asked anxiously.

"He's in your room, I think you should go and talk to him." Aaron nodded and ran out of the garage yelling at Cain that he had to go.

"Aaron," shouted Cain as he watched his nephew run round the corner. He turned and looked at Paddy, "what's going on?" Paddy walked up to Cain and told him about the phone call from the police.

A&J

Aaron had run all the way home and was now taking the stairs two at a time. He paused for a second before he opened the door. Jackson who was sat on the bed looked round at Aaron as he entered the room.

"I've been expecting you, I knew your dad would tell you."

Aaron smiled and sat on the bed wanting to pull Jackson into a hug but resisted the urge until Jackson had spoken.

"I'm okay, we knew that this might happen and I've been preparing myself. So I promise you, I'm fine."

Aaron didn't look convinced. "I want to believe you, but I've got this feeling that you are saying this just so I won't worry."

Jackson slowly moved so he was right in front of Aaron. "I'm getting through this Aaron, I feel stronger every day and that is down to you. You are my rock and I know I can do this, I can go to court and stand in front of him and tell them what I know."

"Aaron smiled and pulled Jackson into a hug. "You are sounding more and more like my Jackson everyday."

Jackson grinned, "your Jackson has missed you in so many ways," he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend before slowly pulling back and looking into the blue eyes that gave him butterflies in his stomach. "Lock the door."

A&J

Laying with his head on Aaron's chest they were both content to just hold each other, it had been a while since they had made love and they didn't want to let go of each other just yet.

Aaron kissed the top of Jackson's head, "I've missed that, I've missed you," he said.

Jackson smiled and snuggled closer into Aaron.

"How about we go on holiday," said Aaron.

Jackson was surprised, "holiday, when?"

"After all this court stuff is over with, it will be nice to have something to look forward to." Jackson didn't say anything. "What do you think?"

Jackson moved his head to look at Aaron. "I would love to go away with you."

A&J

The police had phoned again on the Saturday and said that Matt's first court appearance would be on Monday at 4.30pm and that it wasn't necessary for them to attend as it was just a formality. They had discussed it for a long time and whether to go or not. Paddy, Hazel and Aaron had all said that they shouldn't go but Jackson was determined to go to the court house.

"I want to see him say he's not guilty myself."

"Why?" said Aaron, "why put yourself through seeing Matt again when you don't have to. Wait till you have to testify, please." Aaron didn't want to sound like he was begging but he knew that he was, but he was passed caring. He didn't want Jackson to go through anymore hurt than what was necessary.

"Listen to Aaron love," said Hazel.

Jackson shook his head. "I know you are only trying to protect me, but I told you I'm getting through this and I need to see Matt for myself denying everything that he has done. I need this, please understand." Jackson got up and walked into the kitchen, Aaron was going to follow him but Paddy stopped him. "Let me go."

Paddy found that Jackson was still in the kitchen, he had expected him to go straight up to his and Aaron's room, but he had stopped to get himself a beer out of the fridge first.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Paddy, please leave it," he said as he went to head upstairs.

"Don't leave Jackson, come back into the room so we can talk. Don't walk away from Aaron, do you know how worried he is for you, I've never seen him like this before. I can tell that my son is scared of what this court case can do to you."

Jackson turned round to face Paddy. "I told you.."

"I know what you've said," said Paddy interrupting him, "but you have to know that the other night I came downstairs to find Aaron sat in here in the dark, crying. He's so scared that he is going to lose you, so can you please just for a minute think about what all this is doing to him. My son doesn't give his love easily, but he loves you and I know you love him. So please, go back in there and talk to him." Paddy turned and walked back into the room. Jackson stood watching him go, thinking about what Paddy had said and he started walking towards the room door. He saw that Aaron was sat on the sofa with his mum next to him with her arm around his shoulder talking quietly to him. He walked over and stood in front of them. "Mum, can I?" he asked. Hazel got up and Jackson took her place next to Aaron. "I'm sorry," he said as he placed his hand on Aaron's leg. "I know your worried about me," he looked at Paddy and Hazel, "that your all worried about me, but I promise you I am feeling so much better and I really need to do this. So please, can you all back me on this and be there for me." Paddy and Hazel nodded knowing that Jackson wasn't going to change his mind.

"Aaron," he said looking at his boyfriend.

"Okay," he said, "but you have to promise me that if it get's too much for you we leave."

"I promise," he said as he leaned in and kissed him tenderly. Hazel and Paddy left the room seeing that the boys needed to be alone.

A&J

Monday came quickly and the house was quiet for most of the day, Aaron had gone to work in the morning just to take his mind off things and Hazel and Jackson had gone into town to do some shopping. Both Aaron and Jackson needed some new shirts so it had been decided that Jackson go and get them with the help of his mum, everyone knew that Aaron hated shopping and if it wasn't for his dad and Jackson he would hardly ever get any new clothes, he would probably wear the same things over and over again.

Paddy had gone on a call out so he wasn't around for lunch so it was just the three of them, Hazel had made sausage and mash which went down a treat with the boys. The rest of the afternoon was spent in front of the television. Paddy had got back at three o'clock and Hazel had warmed up his lunch that she had saved for him in the microwave, he ate and then went into the surgery to finish off some paperwork before they had to go.

It was 3.45pm and Paddy and Hazel had been sat waiting for the boys to come down. "We're gonna be late," said Paddy looking at his watch. Hazel got up and shouted up the stairs.

"Jackson, Aaron, are you ready?

The bedroom door opened and the boys came downstairs. Walking into the kitchen Hazel and Paddy looked proudly at their sons.

"What?" questioned Jackson, looking at his suit thinking there was something on it."

"Nothing," said Hazel, "Just looking at two very handsome young men."

Jackson and Aaron smiled.

"Come on," said Paddy, "we need to go." The four of them left the house and got into Paddy's car and set off to Hotten.

A&J

They were sat in the public gallery looking down at the courtroom below. Before going into the courts they had asked Jackson again if he wanted to back out but he was still adamant, so they let the subject drop.

Jackson and Aaron were sat in between their parents, Paddy next to Aaron and Hazel beside Jackson. The previous case had just finished and they were sat quietly talking to each other when movement was seen below and the doors opened into the courtroom and Matt walked out with two officers, one on either side of him. Jackson moved slightly closer to Aaron and took his hand in his.

"Are you alright?" Aaron asked, "we can leave if you want."

"I'm fine, I'm not gonna let him beat me."

Aaron leaned in closer to him. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Not in the last 24 hours," said Jackson with a smirk.

The judge entered the room and everyone rose then sat back down when the judge had taken her place. They watched all the formalities of the court procedures and heard Matt confirm his name and date of birth and he was then asked how he pleaded to the charges against him. He did exactly what the police said he was going to do, he pleaded guilty to stealing Jackson's van and not guilty to robbing the vets. Aaron could feel the anger rising inside of him so he knew Jackson must be feeling twice as bad. All he felt like doing was jumping up and shouting out that Matt was a lying bastard and to lock him up for what he has done to his family.

Matt's counsel had requested that he be released on bail pending the court appearance, but the prosecution argued that he had already tried to leave the country and that he was a flight risk. The judge agreed with the prosecution and denied bail. Up in the gallery they all heaved a sigh of relief. The trial was set for two weeks to the day and with that all sorted out the judge left the room.

It was the last case of the day, so people sat in the gallery started to leave, but the four of them stood and watched as Matt was led away. Just before he went through the door he turned round and looked up at the public gallery, he caught Jackson's eye, he smirked and winked at him before turning round and leaving the room followed by his two guards.

Aaron felt Jackson start to loosen his grip on his hand but he held on tighter, Jackson looked at him and smiled but someone caught his eye who was stood behind Aaron. Aaron noticed Jackson's face change and he could feel his boyfriend start to shake. He turned round to see what Jackson was looking at and was as surprised as hell to see who had got Jackson's attention.

Jerry Walsh.

_tbc_

_Please review_


	13. Chapter 13

Jackson hadn't thought that his dad would be at the courthouse, it was strange for him to look into the eyes of the man who wanted nothing to do with him after he came out. He couldn't stop himself from shaking and he felt Aaron pull him close. Before he could say anything he felt his mum move by him and he watched her walk up to his dad. Paddy who had been watching all this asked Aaron who it was, and when he told him that it was Jackson's dad, he stood closer to his boys, going into full parent protection mode. Hazel on the other hand was on good form, she immediately confronted Jerry.

"You stay away from my son," she said as she came to a stop in front of him.

Jerry didn't look at Hazel, but he continued to stare at Jackson.

"I'm here for my son, not him," he said pointing a finger at Jackson, "from what Matt tells me it look's like he is trying to get my son into trouble."

Hazel pushed her finger into Jerry's chest. "Your son did exactly what all of us said he did, not just Jackson. You always did think the sun shone out of his arse, anyway, when was the last time you saw your precious son because he didn't know about Jackson being gay, so it must have been a while."

"That's none of your business," he growled as he took a step closer to Hazel. Immediately Paddy, Aaron and Jackson were beside her.

"I think you'd better leave," said Aaron glaring at him.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Jerry as he took his eyes off Jackson and focused on Aaron.

"He's my boyfriend," said Jackson before Aaron could speak. Jerry looked at them with disgust as Jackson took hold of Aaron's hand, "and I love him," he could see that his dad had the same look on his face as the night that he had hit him, Jackson took a step back.

"Leave now," said Hazel, she could see that Jackson was getting nervous.

Jerry took one last look at Jackson and turned to go, "you make me sick."

Suddenly, Aaron let go of Jackson's hand and flew towards Jerry but Paddy managed to grab him and pull him back. "No, Aaron, he's not worth it." Aaron still glaring at a retreating Jerry felt another hand on his back.

"Aaron," said a soft voice, "I don't want you getting into trouble, leave him." Aaron turned round and looked at Jackson who had tears in his eyes. All the confidence he had got back over the last few days had been knocked out of him, see Jerry again had affected Jackson and Aaron knew he had to be strong for him again.

Jackson felt his legs starting to go weak and he sat down. Aaron went to him and knelt down in front of him. "Hey, don't let him get to you."

"I really thought that after all these years he might have accepted it abit more, but he's worse than ever."

Hazel sat down beside him. "He'll never change love, that's just who he is."

Jackson looked at his mum. "I can't believe you actually married him."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Believe me love, I can't believe it myself sometimes, but I got you so it was worth it," she said nudging him with her elbow and then kissing him on the cheek.

Aaron stood up, "yes it was worth it," he said, "because I wouldn't have you either and I can't imagine what my life would have been without you." He held out his hand, "come on, let's go home. I think I heard your mum say she was taking us to the Wooly for out tea."

"Did I," Hazel said with a confused look on her face.

Aaron smiled a her and pulled Jackson to his feet.

A&J

Three days later and Jackson had gone back to work, Aaron had tried to persuade him to have a few more days off but Jackson was getting bored sitting around the house, he needed to do something. Plus he needed to earn some money for the holiday they were planning to have.

"Are you sure."

Jackson was walking down the stairs in his work clothes, "Aaron we've been over this, I'm going back to work, Tim's picking me up in fifteen minutes so are we gonna have breakfast or not."

Aaron gave in as they walked into the kitchen and started to make their breakfast. They had just finished when a horn sounded outside.

"That's him," said Jackson grabbing his bag.

"I'll come with you, I've got to get to work anyway." They walked out of the house and down the path to where Tim was waiting. Aaron acknowledged Tim then followed Jackson to the back of the van, he waited while he had thrown his bag in the back and shut the door.

"Don't go over doing it," said Aaron as he pulled Jackson into a hug.

"Yes mum," Jackson sad laughing. Aaron pulled back and saw Jackson smiling, it was lovely to see. He kissed him and watched as Jackson got in the van and it pulled away.

A&J

The second day on the job and he was working with Tim still on a house renovation. It was lunchtime and Tim had gone down to the local shop to get them both a sandwich and a drink for their lunch. Jackson decided to keep working until Tim returned and when he heard the door go he assumed it was Tim returning.

"You weren't gone long," he said as he turned around but his stomach dropped when he saw that it was his dad.

"What do you want?"

"I've come to see my lovely son at work," he said sarcastically.

"How did you know where I was?"

Jerry just smirked. "Oh, I have my ways," he said moving closer to Jackson.

"Leave me alone," he said as he backed up slightly. Where the hell was Tim!

"I want you to stop lying and tell the truth so my son doesn't go to jail."

Jackson was getting scared. "I'm not lying," he said as he put his hand in his pocket to get his phone, but Jerry saw him and knocked the phone out of his hand and it went flying across the room.

"What ya doing? Calling your boyfriend for help," he sneered at him.

"Please leave," begged Jackson.

"Not until I convince you to say that my son didn't do anything wrong." He moved towards Jackson.

A&J

Tim came back from the shop and went into the house, he had expected Jackson to be sat out front waiting for him. "Jackson," he shouted as he walked into the room they were working on. "Jackson," he shouted again, then he noticed him. He was sat in the far corner with his knees upto his chest and his head resting on them.

"Jackson," he said as he walked upto him. He crouched in front of him and touched his knee, but Jackson flinched away. "Jackson, it's me, Tim. Tell me what's happened." Jackson shook his head. Tim looked more closely at him and noticed the blood on the side of his face and his hand, it looked like Jackson had been attacked. He took his phone out of his pocket, "I'm phoning the police." Jackson immediately looked up. "No," he shouted. Tim looked at Jackson, his face was red and he looked scared. "Okay, okay."

He stood up, "I'll be right back. Here," he said handing him a bottle of water, "drink this." Jackson took the water off him but he didn't open it. Tim left the room and phoned Aaron.

A&J

Aaron was in the café with Adam having his lunch when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Aaron, it's Tim."_

Aaron knew straight away that something was wrong. "Is it Jackson?" he asked standing up. Adam followed suit see that the phone call was causing Aaron some concern.

"_Yes, it looks like Jackson's been hurt, but he won't tell me anything. You need to get here."_

"Where are you?" Tim gave Aaron the address. "Tell Jackson I'm coming." Aaron ran out of the café with Adam hot on his heels.

"What is it mate?"

"Something's happened to Jackson," he said as they ran towards the garage. "Cain," he shouted as he ran to his uncle, "I need to borrow a car."

"What?" said Cain as he came from under a car.

"A car, I need a car, Jackson's hurt."

"Take the Peugeot," he said throwing the keys at him.

"I'm coming with you," said Adam, "in fact, I'm driving, your in no state."

Aaron reluctantly gave Adam the keys.

A&J

"Can't you go any faster?" asked Aaron who was sat in the passenger seat.

"No," said Adam, "that's the reason I am driving, you'd probably would have been doing 100mph and get pulled over for speeding and that wouldn't help Jackson would it."

"Okay, I know. I just need to get to him."

"I know mate, were nearly there." The rest of the drive was in silence, Aaron biting his nails nervously wondering what had happened.

Pulling up outside the house the both jumped out of the car and ran up the path. Tim met them at the door.

"What happened?" asked Aaron.

Tim shook his head. "I have no idea, he was fine when I went to the shop. He won't tell me anything, I wanted to call the police but he jumped down my throat, that's when I called you."

"Where is he?"

"The back room," said Tim pointing down the hallway.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Adam.

"No, he'll probably open up if it's just me, I don't want to crowd him." He ran down the hall and into the room where Jackson was, he stopped and looked round, at first he didn't see him then he noticed him sat in the corner.

"Jackson," he said as he walked over to him. Jackson hearing the only voice that he wanted to hear, looked up.

"Oh god babe," said Aaron as he crouched in front of him, he could see the blood on his hands and face. He reached forward and touched his hand to the side of his boyfriends face. "Tell me what happened."

Jackson couldn't stop the tears falling now and Aaron took him into his arms and held him.

"What the hell happened?" wondered Aaron as he comforted the love of his life. They stayed that way until Jackson started to pull himself away from Aaron.

"He came here."

Aaron looked puzzled. "Who did?" he asked as he wiped the tears from Jackson's eyes.

"My dad."

"What, your telling me that your dad attacked you."

Jackson shook his head, "he didn't attack me, he threatened me."

"What about the blood?" asked Aaron.

"I tripped as I moved backwards away from him and cut my hand on some glass on the floor, I must have wiped some on my face."

"What did your dad say?"

"He told me to stop lying and get Matt released or I would regret it. He got right in my face Aaron, yelling and calling me names, I was so scared, but I'm not going to let him win."

"We've got to go the police Jackson, they have to know about him intimidating you."

Jackson shook his head. "No, I don't want the police involved. I'm not going to let him get to me like this. I'm going into that court and telling them the truth." Aaron smiled proudly and kissed Jackson. "Come on let's get your hand sorted out, you need stitches."

Jackson looked at his hand. "Just got the stitches out of my arm, now I'm having stitches in my hand." Aaron found a rag and wrapped Jackson's hand in it. "Come on."

The walked out of the house and Aaron thanked Tim before they got into the car and Adam drove them to A&E.

_tbc_

_That's my last update for a week, off on my holidays. See you next week._

_Please review_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi, back from my hols and ready to start writing again. In a good mood today after my beloved Leeds Rhino's won the Grand Final last night. Hope you enjoy. Oh, you can follow me on twitter as well - Tina_M_T_

"Should I call the police?" Aaron asked his dad as they were sat at the kitchen table, Jackson was upstairs having a shower getting all the blood off of him. Paddy hadn't seen him yet but Aaron had explained everything that had happened and all he wanted to do was go over to Jerry Walsh's house and give the man a piece of his mind.

"If it was up to me, yes I would say call the police," said Paddy, "but it has to be Jackson's decision," he paused, "you wouldn't go behind his back would you?"

"No, of course not," Aaron said rubbing his hand over his face, "but he shouldn't get away with it. He really scared Jackson with his threats."

"But he didn't physically touch him, did he. It would be Jackson's word against his and Jackson knows that." Aaron knew that what his dad was saying made sense, but it didn't stop him wanting to go round and beat the shit out of Jerry.

"Do you think that Jackson is going to be okay about testifying now?" Paddy asked as he got up and took two cans of lager out of the fridge, handing one to his son as he sat back down at the table.

"He said he is going to do it, and I believe he will, he sounded very determined." Aaron opened the can and took a drink.

"What if Jerry tries it again?"

"Already sorted," said Aaron, Paddy looked at him waiting to here his son's plan. "We'll make sure that Jackson is never on his own. I have already phoned Tim, and he is going to stick with Jackson while he is at work, and when he is home I'll be sticking to him like glue."

"Sticking to who like glue?" Jackson asked as he walked into the kitchen in a pair of Aaron's trackie bottoms and a t-shirt.

"I'm sorry Jackson but I'm talking about you." Jackson was going to protest but Aaron continued. "You can't blame me for being worried and wanting to keep and eye on you," he followed Jackson with his eyes as he went to the kettle and put it on. "I've been thinking, maybe you and your mum should go away for a few days."

Jackson turned on him. "You've got to be kidding, you want me out of the way?"

"I want you safe."

"Forget it," said Jackson, "I'm going to work tomorrow and that's final."

Aaron sighed. "I wouldn't stop you if that is what you really want."

Jackson looked at Aaron and shook his head. "You've called him haven't you."

"Called who?" said Aaron trying to look innocent of Jackson's accusation.

"Tim, you've called him and told him to keep and eye on me."

"I've told you Jackson, I'm worried," he said as he got up and walked over to him, "and dad agrees with me, don't you," he said looking at Paddy.

"There's no harm in being careful, I just want both of you safe, now," he said getting up, "I've got some paperwork to finish, so if you boys will excuse me." He picked his can up off the table and walked towards the surgery.

Aaron smiled after his dad then turned his attention back to Jackson and pulled him towards him, "now all we have to do is tell your mum what happened." Jackson pulled away from him. "I can't. She'll go ballistic and want to involve the police for sure."

Aaron shook his head, "your mum will go along with what you want because she loves you," said Aaron just as the front door opened and a weary Hazel came into the kitchen with shopping bags weighing her down. "Give us a hand," she said.

Aaron and Jackson took the bags from her and put them on the side. "Time for a cup of tea then I'll start on dinner," she said as she sat at the table, "I'm worn out."

The boys stood looking at her both not wanting to start the conversation. She looked up at them and knew straight away that something had happened. "Okay, out with it."

Aaron took Jackson's hand. "I think we'd better go and sit in the room." Hazel got up and followed the boys, she just knew that she wasn't going to like this.

Sitting down on the sofa together, they waited for Hazel to sit.

Aaron looked at Jackson, "do you want me to tell her?" Jackson nodded, not taking his eyes of his mum.

Aaron took a deep breath and started. "Jackson had a visitor at work today."

"Really, who?" asked Hazel getting impatient.

"Jerry."

"WHAT!"

Aaron held his hand up. "Hazel, let me finish, he threatened Jackson and basically told him not to testify against Matt."

"Did he hurt you?" asked Hazel looking at her son.

"No."

She then noticed Jackson's hand that was bandaged. "What's wrong with your hand, if that bastard touched you I'll…"

"He didn't mum, I fell over and cut it that's all."

"Have the police been?"

"We haven't called them," said Aaron waiting for the explosion.

"Your kidding me, right," said Hazel who couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Well if you haven't, I will," she said getting up from the sofa.

"MUM," shouted Jackson, making Hazel stop in her tracks and look round at her son who was now stood up. "Your not gonna phone the police, now sit down, please." Hazel looked from her son to Aaron, who was still seated and sat back down.

"Now," said Jackson sitting back down next to Aaron, "I've been through this with Paddy and Aaron and I don't want the police involved and that is my decision. Jerry has not scared me off and it will be my word against his, no one was with me when Jerry paid his visit, he made sure of that. So just leave it, okay."

Hazel looked at Aaron who shrugged. "I agree with you Hazel, but it's what Jackson wants."

"Please mum, for me."

Hazel reluctantly agreed. "Okay love, we'll do it your way."

Jackson smiled. "Thanks mum," he turned to Aaron, "I'm going to lay down," he said as he kissed him and got up.

"I'll be up in abit," said Aaron watching his boyfriend leave the room kissing his mum on the way. They both looked at each other but didn't start talking until they heard Jackson shut the bedroom door.

"I can't believe that man," said Hazel, " threatening my boy." Just then Paddy came back in carrying his empty can of lager and some papers. He could see by the look of thunder on Hazel's face that she knew what had gone off.

"Where's Jackson?" he asked as he threw his can in the bin by the sofa and put the papers on the coffee table as he sat next to Hazel.

"He's tired," said Aaron, "he's gone for a lay down."

"It's been a hard day for him," Paddy said, "he must have a lot on his mind."

"Yeah," snorted Hazel, "that fact that his own dad is the scum of the earth."

"I don't know what I'm going to do the next time I see him," said Aaron scrunching his hands into fists.

Paddy shook his head, "we've been through this again and again son, you will do nothing. I don't want you up on charges okay." Aaron didn't say anything. "Aaron," he said louder.

"Okay," he reluctantly agreed.

"He'd after to get in line anyway," Hazel piped up, "cause if anyone's gonna give that bastard a crack it will be me."

"Stop it, the both of you," said Paddy. "Did you both not hear a word that Jackson said. "He doesn't want anybody getting into trouble because of this. Jackson's trying to be strong for us as well as himself, so let's not give him anymore things to worry about. Jerry is the one who is missing out on knowing what a wonderful young man Jackson is, so it's his loss."

Hazel looked at Paddy and smiled. "Your right, I know, but it's taking all my strength not to pick up that phone and report him," she said as she got up. "I'm going to start dinner, Spag Bol alright for everyone?" she asked as she walked out into the kitchen not waiting for a reply.

"I'm going upstairs to Jackson," said Aaron.

"Just think about what I said," said Paddy standing in front of his son, I don't want you getting in trouble, you had enough of that when you were younger and I don't want to go through that again."

Aaron looked down and sighed, he knew he had to keep his head for his family's sake. "I promise you dad, I will not touch Jerry Walsh, and dad."

"What?"

"Thanks for always been there for me and for Jackson," he hugged his dad then went upstairs to his boyfriend. As Aaron went through the kitchen Paddy heard Hazel tell Aaron that dinner would be in an hour, he picked up his papers and decided to do a bit more work before dinner, mainly to keep out of Hazel's way. Let her calm down.

A&J

He opened the door slowly into his and Jackson's bedroom and went in. He looked over to the bed and saw that Jackson was laid on top of it staring at the ceiling.

"So, what was said after I left?" he asked turning his head to look at Aaron.

"Not much," said Aaron as he sat on the bed and leaned down and kissed Jackson tenderly, "your mum and I still wish you would call the police, but we've agreed it's your decision, even if we don't like it."

Jackson smiled. "Thank you, now come and lay beside me." Aaron kicked off his trainers and laid on the bed pulling Jackson into his arms. Jackson snuggled into Aaron and closed his eyes. "I love you," he said.

"Love you back," said Aaron as he kissed Jackson's curls and closed his eyes.

A&J

It was Friday now and the trial was due for the following Monday. They had all been to see the prosecutor and had gone over their statements with them and tell them what to expect in court. They also found out that they had picked up one of the blokes that Matt had sold some of the drugs to, so they had a very good case against him even though no one had actually seen him rob the surgery.

Jackson had returned to work after the incident with his dad and everything had been fine, he hadn't heard from Jerry since, but even if Jerry had tried to see Jackson he had never been on his own. Aaron and Tim saw to that.

"Where we off to tonight then?" asked Aaron has he walked into the bedroom after having a shower. He took the towel from round him and put on a pair of boxer shorts.

"Seen as I am driving, let's just go for an Indian in town. I fancy an early night anyway," he said as he pulled on his jeans. Before he could fully pull them up he felt a pair of arms wrap there way around him.

"I quite fancy an early night myself," said Aaron kissing his neck and moving his hand down to Jackson's groin.

"To sleep," said Jackson, knocking Aaron's hand away then turned to face him. "Is sex all you want me for," he said laughing.

Aaron put on a hurt face, "how can you say that, I want you for your cooking skills as well. If I had to rely on dad when your mum's not here I'd have to eat at the Woolpack every night. So no, I don't just want you for the sex, but it's a big big bonus," he said kissing Jackson, they both fell back on the bed and knew that they wouldn't be going out for at least another hour.

When they were finally ready to go out they didn't feel like an Indian so they decided to go straight to Bar West, Jackson rang Nathan and arranged to meet him and Carl there. They jumped into the van and set off to Hotten, unaware that they were being watched.

_tbc_

_Please review_


	15. Chapter 15

Nathan and Carl were already in Bar West when Jackson and Aaron arrived and Carl went up to the bar and bought them all a round of drinks.

"How's things," asked Jackson as he sat next to Nathan and Aaron sat next to him.

"Good, in fact they couldn't be better," Nathan looked at Carl as he came back with the drinks and sat down, "should we tell them?"

Carl shrugged, "why not, everyone's gonna know soon anyway."

Jackson and Aaron were looking at them both expectantly.

Nathan had the biggest grin on his face and put his arm around Carl and kissed him. "We're engaged."

"What!" said Jackson.

"Engaged Jackson, I asked Carl to marry me and he said yes."

"That's great," said Jackson leaning across and hugging both Nathan and Carl, "your finally taking the big step, I'm so happy for you both."

"Yeah," said Aaron shaking their hands, "it's great news."

"Thanks Aaron," said Carl.

"What made you do it?" asked Jackson to Nathan.

Nathan looked at Carl and smiled. "I just know that Carl is the one and I want to spend the rest of my life with him," he said as he leaned into Carl and rubbed his hand on his leg.

Aaron and Jackson watched the two of them together and they could see that they were meant for each other, they looked at each other and smiled.

"So," said Aaron, "when's the big day."

"Don't know yet, we haven't even told our families, you two are the first to know," said Nathan taking a drink.

"We're honoured to be the first, now lets celebrate," said Jackson picking up his pint of orange juice and proposing a toast.

A&J

Two rounds later and several games of pool Nathan and Aaron were at the bar ordering. While they were waiting for the drinks Nathan looked around at were Jackson was sat with Carl. "How is he really?" he asked Aaron.

Aaron turned and looked at Jackson as well, "he's doing okay now. It was bad at the beginning and it didn't help when that bastard of a dad of his threatened him, but he is determined to go ahead with everything."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help," said Nathan with regret.

Aaron shook his head, "there was nothing you could have done, I tried to warn Jackson but he had blinkers on, all he wanted was to get to know his brother."

"He's lucky he's got you," said Nathan as he paid for the drinks. Aaron smiled and they went back to their boyfriends. Aaron sat down beside Jackson kissed him and gave him his drink.

"I've been telling Carl about us planning on going away after all this is over with," said Jackson to Aaron, "he suggests Italy, the lakes area."

"Yeah, we went there last year," said Carl and we loved it. We stayed at Stresa on Lake Maggiore, it was amazing."

"Sound's good," says Aaron as he felt his phone come to life in his pocket, he took it out but before he could answer it the phone went dead.

What's wrong," asked Jackson

"Battery's dead," said Aaron putting it back in his pocket.

A&J

It was nine thirty and Paddy had just got in, he had been out for a drink with Kathy and he'd had a really good night . He found Hazel in the living room curled up on the sofa with a glass of wine and watching an episode of Lewis.

"Need a top up," he asked as he poured himself a glass.

"Is the pope catholic," said Hazel as she held out her glass. Paddy smiled, he was going to miss her when she went travelling again. Paddy sat down on the other sofa.

"Good night?" asked Hazel.

"Yeah."

Hazel smiled and turned her attention back to the tv.

They had only been watching it for around ten minutes when the phone rang. Paddy got up and answered it.

"Yes, this is he," he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone, then Hazel heard Paddy raise his voice. "You what, no he can't have, how can this happen." By now Hazel had walked into the kitchen and was looking at Paddy with concern.

"When did it happen?" Paddy listened to the reply, "and you've waited till now to let us know." Paddy listened for a few seconds more. "Okay, okay, let me know of any developments." He put down the phone and looked at Hazel.

"What is it?" she asked.

Paddy rubbed his hand over his head, "that was the police, they were moving Matt and some other prisoners and a fight broke out and in all the confusion Matt and a couple of other prisoners ran. They police made chase but they got away."

"Oh god," said Hazel covering her mouth, "this is all we need."

Paddy knew he had to let the boys know, he took his mobile out of his pocket and dialled Aaron's number, it rang four times and went dead. "He's either got a bad reception or his phone's dead."

"Try Jackson," Hazel said as she sat at the table he glass of wine pushed to one side. Paddy tried Jackson and they heard his ring tone coming from upstairs, Paddy hung up.

"Do you know where they went?"

Hazel thought for a few seconds, "I know they mentioned that they might go for an Indian in town, but I'm not sure."

Paddy looked at his phone wishing it to ring, he wanted to let his son know about Matt as soon as possible. "All we can do is wait while they come home." They looked at each other, they were worried about their boys. They had no idea what Matt would do, what if he went after Jackson.

A&J

"You ready?" asked Jackson

"If you are," Aaron said with a twinkle in his eye." Jackson just shook his head and laughed. Nathan and Carl had left half hour before and Aaron and Jackson had enjoyed being on their own for a little while.

Jackson took Aaron's hand and pulled him up from the booth and they walked out of the bar happily chatting to each other. It was only a short walk to where Jackson had left the van, which was just up a side street. As they walked Aaron kept entwining his fingers with Jackson's until someone was near them and they would let go, you never knew who you would be passing, it could be someone who didn't like to see two men holding hands and cause trouble. They kept this up all the way to the van but before Jackson could get in Aaron pushed him up against the side of it and kissed him hungrily.

"Aaron," said Jackson pulling away from him breathless, "let's go home," Aaron leaned in for one more kiss then let Jackson go and they both got into the van.

A&J

Not too far away Matt got into the car he had stolen earlier and pulled out into traffic behind the van.

A&J

They had left Hotten and weren't too far from Emmerdale when Jackson first noticed the lights behind him, but he thought nothing of it and continued his conversation with Aaron.

"I thought we could go to the coast for the day tomorrow," he said, unaware that the car behind was gaining on them at some speed.

"That'd be nice," Aaron said with his head laid against the headrest and his eyes closed. "I can't believe that Nathan and Carl are getting married. I've never known two blokes who've got married before."

Jackson smiled, "I went to a civil ceremony once, it was…." Jackson suddenly noticed the car lights coming up behind them quickly.

Aaron looked up when Jackson had stopped talking mid sentence.

"This guy must be drunk," he said more to himself than to Aaron.

"What?" asked Aaron looking round, but Jackson didn't get to reply because the car suddenly sped up and rammed the back of the van.

"What the fu…" the car rammed them again. Jackson was trying his best to keep the van on the road.

"What the hell is this guy doing? Aaron said as he held onto the dashboard. The car rammed them again.

Jackson was concentrating on keeping him and Aaron safe. He looked in his mirror and saw that the van was coming up at the side of them. Jackson and Aaron looked at each other both thinking the same thing. "Jerry?" said Aaron.

The car was now beside them and they could see that the interior light was on and they were shocked to see Matt behind the wheel, he smiled then drove his car into the side of the van. Jackson fought for control of the van, Matt hit them again and Aaron banged his head on the side window, blood was now pouring down his head. "Aaron," said Jackson. "I'm okay, just get rid of this guy."

A&J

Matt knew he had to act now or they would be in the village, he noticed that a bend was coming up and he smiled to himself, with all his strength he veered into the van and knocked it off the road.

A&J

Jackson lost control of the van and it went down into the ditch at the side of the road. It rolled over twice and came to a stop.

Jackson's head hurt and he put his hand to his head and felt sticking stuff in his hair. He looked round for Aaron, he needed to know he was okay, but Aaron wasn't next to him.

Where the hell was he?

_tbc_

_Please review_


	16. Chapter 16

Thankyou for the reviews, it s what keeps me going.

Jackson managed to get his seatbelt off, his side of the van was flat against the ground so he was finding it difficult to move. The pain in his side was intense but he managed with some effort to pull himself out of the seat. He'd been shouting for Aaron but he was getting no answer. Saying that he was starting to panic was a bit of an understatement, he was scared, he had to find Aaron. Finally out of his seat he looked at where Aaron should have been, there was blood on the seat and Jackson could see that the seatbelt had snapped. "Oh god," thought Jackson his heart pounding in his chest, what would he do if Aaron was dead, he tried to shake that feeling from him and concentrate on finding his boyfriend.

Turning round to look in the back of the van he was shocked and relieved to see Aaron lying on his back covered in blood.

"AARON," he shouted as he scrambled over everything that was in his way to get to his beloved boyfriend ignoring his own pain.

"Aaron," he said again as he reached him, "Aaron," almost begging him to respond, but he didn't. He wiped some of the blood from Aaron's face, "Aaron please," tears streaming down his face. He could see that Aaron was breathing but he was getting no response. His mind was racing, he knew he had to get help and knowing that he didn't have his mobile and that Aaron's was dead, he had to go and find help himself. He didn't want to leave Aaron, but he knew he had to. He leaned in towards Aaron and kissed him, "I love you," he said before making his way back to the front on the van, he climbed out which was made easy by the door being ripped off in the accident.

He was in real pain, his side hurt like mad, but he was trying to put it to the back of his mind. He didn't care about himself at this moment in time, all he cared about was Aaron who could be dying in the back of his van.

Finally, he made it up to the road and he looked both ways, he knew he was about three miles from Emmerdale so he started going as fast as he could down the road towards home, holding his side trying to stifle the pain. He'd only been going for a couple of minutes when he heard something behind him. Turning he saw the lights of a vehicle coming towards him, for a split second he thought it might be Matt coming back to finish him off, but as the lights got closer he could see with relief that it was a 4x4. He started waving his arms frantically and shouting for the driver to stop, which the driver had no choice in doing as Jackson was in the middle of the road.

Jackson ran round to the side of the car and the driver rolled his window down.

"Please I need help, we've had an accident."

"Where?" asked the driver.

Jackson looked back up the road, "not far, the vans in the ditch. Please we need to hurry, he's dying."

"Who is?"

"Aaron," said Jackson as he ran round the front of the car and got into the passenger seat wincing as he sat down.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, please can we go." The man nodded and gave Jackson his phone, "call the police on this," Jackson took the phone gratefully. The driver turned the car around and started driving back towards town while Jackson dialled 999.

A&J

"Right here," said Jackson as he pointed to the side of the road. The police and the ambulance were on their way, Jackson had quickly explained what had happened and had told them that it was his brother who had done it. Jackson and Mike, they had introduced themselves to each other, got out of the car and ran down the banking to the overturned van.

They managed to get the back doors open with some effort and climbed inside, Jackson could tell that Aaron hadn't moved and he was so scared that they were too late.

"Aaron," said Jackson holding his hand.

Mike looked at Jackson. "He's my boyfriend," said Jackson, not bothered about what this guy thought. Mike nodded and put his hand to Aaron's neck feeling for a pulse. After a few seconds he looked at Jackson, "he's got a pulse but it's very faint, how long did they say the ambulance would be?"

"About 15 minutes, please tell me he's gonna be okay."

"I don't know mate," as he took his jacket off and put it over Aaron, "you stay with him and I'll go up to the road and wait for the ambulance."

Jackson who had not taken his eyes off Aaron just nodded. He wanted to move him because he looked in an uncomfortable position, but he knew he couldn't. He wiped a bit more of the blood from Aaron s face. "Please handsome, open your eyes for me. I can't lose you. Please Aaron, please be alright, my life's nothing without you," tears were falling freely down Jackson's face, "do you remember the first time we met, you were sat on your own in Bar West looking so scared. I kept looking at you wondering who this guy was with the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen in my life. I remember getting up courage to talk to you and I asked if you wanted a game of pool, I was even going to pay, you looked terrified and you ran. I watched you leave the bar hoping that I would see you again. I just knew that you were someone that I wanted to get to know. You can't imagine how happy I was when I finally saw you again." Jackson looked up as he heard sirens. "There here," he said to Aaron.

A&J

The ambulance was followed by two police cars and when they came to a stop Mike directed them to where the van was. The ambulance crew and one of the officers went down. Another one of the officers stopped to ask Mike some questions.

"Can you tell me what happened sir?"

Mike shrugged. "All I can tell you is that eermm... Jackson," almost forgetting his name, "stopped me and said there had been an accident, that's when he phoned you guys and I drove him back here. That's as much as I know."

"That's okay," said the officer, "I just need your name and address for my report."

A&J

The ambulance crew entered the van and saw Jackson sat with Aaron.

"Hi," the first one said, "I'm Ryan."

"Jackson." he said as he turned his gaze from Aaron and looked at them, Ryan noticed the blood on Jackson's head.

"Are you hurt?"

Jackson shook his head, "don't bother with me, you need to help him."

Ryan made his way to the side of Aaron, "Steve go round the other side. Can you tell me what happened?"

"We were forced off the road, please you have to help him."

"What's his name?"

"Aaron."

"Aaron," he said as he pulled his eyelids up to check Aaron's pupils, "Aaron, can you hear me, squeeze Jackson's hand if you can," getting no response Ryan looked at Jackson, "can you please go outside so we can see to him." Jackson shook his head not wanting to leave Aaron.

"Come on," said Steve, "the police want to speak to you, let us do our job."

Jackson reluctantly let go of Aaron's hand and with one last look at his boyfriend he got up and made his way out of the van.

There was a police officer waiting for him outside. "Are you Jackson Walsh," Jackson nodded, looking back into his van watching the ambulance crew working on Aaron. "Your friends in good hands."

"Boyfriend," said Jackson.

"Excuse me."

Jackson turned to the officer, "boyfriend, Aaron is my boyfriend."

The officer smiled, "okay sir, my name is Bates, officer Bates. Let's go and sit in the car and you can tell me what happened." Jackson followed Bates up the banking and he was directed to one of the police cars and he got in the back seat. When he sat down a sharp pain shot down his side and he groaned.

Officer Bates looked at him, "are you alright?"

"My side's been hurting and I banged my head, but I want them to take care of Aaron first, I can wait."

Taking out his notepad, Bates started to write, "okay Jackson go ahead, start from the beginning."

"I can tell you straight away that it was my brother that did this. He's supposed to be locked up so how the hell did he happen to run us off the damn road."

"I've been told that he escaped earlier today."

"I can't believe this, because my brother escaped from the police my boyfriend could die." Jackson was getting himself worked up.

"Calm down Jackson, I'm very sorry that this has happened but you have to tell me what happened tonight."

Jackson took a deep breath and told the officer everything that had happened since they had got in the van after leaving Bar West. All the time he was keeping an eye on his van wondering what was happening inside. One of the ambulance guys had come out and gone to the ambulance to get some equipment and gone back down.

"Is there anyone we can contact for you."

Jackson nodded. "My mum and Aaron's dad, they're both at Smithy Cottage in Emmerdale."

"Okay, as soon as we are finished here I'll go and let them know myself."

"Thanks," said Jackson getting impatient, "what the hell is taking so long," he said starting to get out of the car.

"Hey, hey, stay there I'll go see," said Bates making sure that Jackson sat back down.

Jackson watched him go and return a couple of minutes later with one of the ambulance crew beside him.

"Well," said Jackson.

"We've got him stabilised and my colleague and an officer are just about to fetch him out," he said looking at Jackson's head.

Jackson moved his head out of the way so the ambulance guy couldn't touch him, "but how is he?" asked Jackson.

"He's not regained consciousness so we can't really assess anything until we get him back to the hospital and they check him out. We've put him on a spinal board and in a neck brace just to be sure." Jackson covered his face in his hands.

"Jackson," said Officer Bates, "Steve here is going to have a look at you."

"I'm fine."

"No your not, now come on let's get you in the ambulance so he can see to you." Jackson looked up and holding his side he stood up and followed Steve into the ambulance.

"Just sit there, I'm Steve by the way."

Jackson nodded. "I know, I heard the officer say your name back there," he watched Steve open a few draws and take some instruments out, "tell me the truth," he said, "how is he really." Jackson was dreading the answer but he had to know.

Steve turned round and looked at him. "He's stable so that's good, there is nothing more we can do so the sooner we get him to the hospital the better. Now," he said sitting next to Jackson, "tell me where it hurts."

"My right side and my head," Steve started to examine him, Jackson winced when he touched his ribs. Steve felt around them thoroughly. "It doesn't feel like you've broken them, you might have cracked some or they may just be badly bruised." He started to look at Jackson's head and by this time they were getting Aaron into the ambulance. Jackson watched as they secured his boyfriend in and shut the doors.

"Everything alright Steve," his colleague asked.

"Yeah, his heads stopped bleeding, he'll need a couple of stitches and he's going to need an x-ray when we get back, he may have cracked a couple of ribs, but other than that he seems okay."

"We'll get going then."

All the way to the hospital Jackson sat holding Aaron s hand.

A&J

Paddy looked at his watch, it was gone eleven. Where the hell were they.

"Do you want a cuppa?" asked Hazel trying to think of something to do to keep herself occupied. Paddy nodded, but before Hazel could put the kettle on there was a knock at the door.

"They probably forgot their key," she said hoping it was her son and his boyfriend, the next thing Paddy heard was Hazel shouting his name.

Paddy got up and his heart nearly stopped when he walked into the kitchen and saw a police officer there. "Please tell me there alright?" He asked as he went and stood beside Hazel.

"I'm Officer Bates, I'm sorry to have to inform you that there has been an accident."

"Are they alright?" shouted Hazel.

"Jackson's has suspected cracked ribs and a bang to the head," he said, "Aaron's not in a good way but he is still alive."

Hazel was pulled by Paddy into a hug, she was crying uncontrollably. "We need to see them," said Paddy.

"I'll take you to them," said Bates.

"Come on Hazel, we've got to go, they need us," said Paddy grabbing the house keys and pulling a crying Hazel out of the house.

A&J

Jackson had been seen to and was now sat in the family room with his head in his hands waiting for news on Aaron. He had a couple of cracked ribs and he'd had some stitches in his head. He still couldn't believe what had happened, they'd had such a great night and now he was waiting to see if the love of his life was going to live or die. He hadn't been told anything at all about Aaron since he had arrived, he'd just been shown into the family room and told that as soon as they had any information they would let him know. Watching Aaron being wheeled through the doors to the theatre had almost broke Jackson, he wanted to be with him to hold his hand to be there when he woke up, he didn't want Aaron opening his eye's and seeing strangers. He had such a feeling of dread inside him, was he ever going to see Aaron alive again, just thinking about it made the tears fall.

He didn't hear the door open. "Jackson," he heard a voice say quietly. He looked up and was so relieved to see his mum and Paddy stood there. He jumped up and moved into his mums waiting arms.

"I'm scared mum, so scared," he said as he cried into her shoulder.

Hazel rubbed Jackson's back comfortingly, "Aaron's strong love, he'll be fine you have to believe that."

Jackson looked at Paddy who was looking at him with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Paddy," he said pulling away from his mum.

"Sorry for what," asked Paddy.

"For not taking care of Aaron, it's my fault."

Paddy took hold of Jackson gently and looked at him like a loving father. "This is not your fault, I know how much you love my son and I know you would do anything to protect him," he pulled Jackson into a hug. "Tell us what happened."

They all sat down. "It was Matt," said Jackson, he noticed the look that Paddy and his mum gave each other, "what?"

"We thought it was probably something to do with that little rat," Hazel said, "we got a phone call earlier about him doing a runner. We tried to ring you but Aaron's phone went dead and you'd left yours at home."

Jackson put his head in his hands, "so it is my fault, if I'd had my phone with me we would have known to be careful."

"Jackson stop it, this isn't helping Aaron," said his mum putting her arm around him, "that boy's been so strong for you since all this started happening, now you've got to be strong for him." Jackson leaned into his mum and she held him close.

"I love him so much," Jackson sobbed, "I can't lose him."

"You won't," said Paddy, "I know my son, he won't leave any of us." Paddy was hoping that his words would be true, losing Aaron was not an option.

Just then the door opened and a doctor entered.

tbc

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

Seeing the doctor all three of them jumped up from where they were sitting. "How's my son?" asked Paddy.

"He's in recovery, we've managed to stop the internal bleeding and we've had to remove his spleen," the doctor motioned for them to sit down, which they did, Jackson grabbing his mum's hand. "Your son has had a bad knock to the head we've put him in an induced coma so the swelling can go down in his brain. We can't access any damage in that area until that happens."

"Are you saying he could be brain damaged," asked Jackson choking back the tears.

"I'm not saying anything yet, but I need you to be prepared for whatever happens."

"Can we see him?" Paddy wanted to see his son.

The doctor nodded. "Once we have him settled in his room we'll come and get you," the doctor got up.

"Thanks doctor," said Paddy as he left.

Hazel clapped her hands, "told you that boy was tough, he's going to be fine."

Jackson turned on her. "Fine, how the hell can someone with brain damage be fine."

"That's not what the doctor said," Paddy put his arm around Jackson's shoulder, "they don't know anything yet, so don't you write Aaron off just yet. Now, pull yourself together, I don't want you going into his room thinking the worst. We have to stay positive, okay." Jackson nodded. Paddy got up, "we all need something to eat and drink, I'll go find us something," he left.

"Paddy's right love, you have to stay positive."

Jackson was getting frustrated, "I know, I know, but until I see Aaron with my own eyes I can't even believe that he is still alive. I need to see him mum, I need to touch him."

Hazel understood what Jackson was saying. "You'll see him soon love."

A&J

Matt was feeling pleased with himself, he had escaped from jail and had ran Jackson off the road, he hoped his brother and his boyfriend were badly injured or worse. They deserved everything they got. He'd been driving for nearly half an hour, he was almost in Leeds where he was planning on dumping the car he had and acquiring another one, he was in such deep thought that he didn't notice the police car pass him then make a u-turn and start to follow him. He was trying to decided where to go, he knew he had to get out of the country, he didn't want to get caught and end up behind bars. He was driving for another couple of minutes before he looked in his rear view mirror and noticed the police car, he checked his speed he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. The police car behind could just be there by coincidence, there are lots of police cars on the road, it didn't have to be following him. He just kept driving.

A&J

In the police car they knew the vehicle in front of them had been stolen earlier that day and they had an idea who was driving because of the description given about a car running a van off the road. They had a good idea that the driver was Matthew Walsh.

A&J

He was feeling nervous, the police car was still behind him, he had to find out if they were following him. He made a couple of turns down some side streets and he knew he had been made when the police car had kept with him. What was he going to do now.

A&J

They'd all had something to eat, mainly sandwiches. Jackson had refused at first saying he didn't want anything but they had forced him to eat. He hadn't said anything for the last hour, he just sat looking at his hands. Hazel had done her best to comfort both of them, Paddy was trying to be positive but Hazel could tell that he was starting to lose it. Hazel was worried as well, she loved Aaron like a son, she knew that a lot of people who met him would think that he was just a angry young man, but Hazel was amazed at how much he touched people's lives. Everyone who was close to Aaron knew what a wonderful and caring young man he was, yes, he'd had problems when he was younger, but that was in the past and Hazel was so happy that Jackson had found him.

"What's taking so long?" said Paddy as he got up and started pacing the room.

"They've got to get him comfortable," Hazel said, "you just have to be patient."

"How Hazel, how? Would you be patient if it was Jackson in there."

Hazel sighed. "Probably not, but wouldn't you be trying to calm me down just like I'm doing to you." Paddy stopped and smiled at Hazel, "you always know what to say." She smiled.

They only had to wait another few minutes before a nurse came in and said they could see Aaron now. Jackson was on his feet in seconds and behind the nurse not waiting for Paddy and Hazel.

When they got to room seven the nurse turned to them. "I should only really let two of you in at a time but I think I'll waver that rule for today," she opened the door and let them go in. They all just stood inside the door looking at the bed in which Aaron lay and stared. "You can go up to him," said the nurse, "if you need anything I won't be far away," Hazel thanked her and she left.

Jackson and Paddy were now stood on opposite sides of the bed, Jackson looked down at Aaron and took his hand as he leaned in and kissed him. "Hey handsome, you've had us worried. Your dad and my mum are here with me."

"Hi son," Paddy said as he put his hand on the top of his head and kissed his forehead, "we can't wait for you to wake up."

Hazel had fetched some chairs over to the bed and they all sat down and sat quietly watching Aaron sleep.

Jackson kept a tight hold of Aaron's hand rubbing his thumb along the back of it. "How long do you think they will keep him like this?"

"Don't know, we'll ask the doctor the next time we see him, but for now I'm just glad he's alive. We'll deal with anything else later."

A&J

It was nearly one a.m. and they were all starting to fall asleep in their chairs. Hazel knew they had to go home and get some proper rest. "Jackson love, it's time to go. We'll come back first thing."

"I'm not leaving him mum, you can go but I'm staying."

"Jacks…"

"I'm not leaving him," he said with more force. Paddy woke up at the sound of the raised voices and asked what was going on.

"Your mum's right Jackson, you need some proper rest. Don't forget that you've been hurt as well, you can't neglect yourself," said Paddy getting up and kissing Aaron on his forehead again. "I'll be back in the morning Aaron, I love you."

Jackson watched Paddy but he knew he couldn't leave Aaron, his mum and Paddy could go home but he was staying with his boyfriend. "I'll see you in the morning," he said staying sat down next to Aaron.

Hazel looked at Paddy and sighed. "Okay love, but try and get some sleep, we'll bring you some fresh clothes and something to eat in the morning," she leaned down and kissed her son then he moved so she could get close to Aaron. "We'll be back tomorrow kiddo," she said as she kissed her son's boyfriend. With one last look at their son's, Paddy and Hazel left the room.

Jackson lightly traced his hand over Aaron's cheek. "It's just you and me now, I can't wait for you to wake up and open your blue eyes so I can tell you how much I love you," he watched Aaron as he thought about what had happened and how things could have been a lot worse. "I'm so sorry Aaron, this is all my fault. If I'd had listened to you and Nathan I wouldn't have let Matt back into my life. It's all my fault." He let his head fall so it was resting on Aaron's hand and as he closed his eyes tears fell from Jackson's cheeks onto the hand.

A&J

He was driving erratic now, trying everything to lose the police car behind him but to no avail. What was he gonna do now, he had to get away, if he got caught now he would definitely go down especially if Jackson and Aaron had survived because they had seen him try to run them off the road. He turned a corner at a ridiculous speed and lost control of the car for a second, he hit a parked car and bounced off it but he kept going. Looking in his mirror he could see that he was now being followed by two police cars, things were getting worse. What the hell should he do.

He had no idea where he was but he kept his foot on the accelerator, he knew he was going too fast but he had no choice. He saw the corner coming up fast and at the last minute he decided to go right, within seconds he felt the car starting to tilt. He yelled as the car turned over, it flipped three times before a lamp post halted it's progress. The two police cars behind pulled up and the officers jumped out.

A&J

Paddy and Hazel hadn't been up long and were getting stuff ready to go to the hospital, Paddy had put some bread in the toaster for their breakfast and he was doing some bacon sandwiches to take to Jackson, both Aaron and Jackson loved cold bacon sandwiches. Hazel had got some clothes for Jackson to change into as well as some toiletries. "How did you sleep," she asked Paddy as she watched him frying the bacon.

He smiled at her sheepishly. "Sleep! What's that?"

"I'm driving," she said, "we've had enough accidents to last us a lifetime."

"I'm not gonna argue with you, I'm finding it difficult concentrating on breakfast."

A knock came at the door, Hazel dropped what she was doing and answered it. She wasn't surprised to see a police officer there, they'd had a few in the last few weeks. Hazel showed him into the kitchen.

"I'm looking for Jackson Walsh."

"He's at the hospital, he's been there all night. I'm his mum, can I help."

"I've come to inform him that Matthew Walsh died last night after a police chase. He'd been driving a stolen car, we think it was the same one that run Jackson off the road. Mr Walsh was pronounced dead at the scene."

Hazel looked at Paddy. "I can't say I'm upset after what he has done to Jackson and Aaron, that boy was always going to end up in trouble."

The police officer nodded. "We just thought Jackson should know and that he will no longer be required in court."

"Have you told Matthew's dad?"

"A colleague of mine is over there now. Well I'd best be off, sorry for calling so early."

"That's okay, thanks for letting us know," said Paddy showing the officer out.

"Well that's a shock," said Paddy walking back into the kitchen and back to making the bacon sandwiches.

"Your telling me," said Hazel putting Jackson's clothes into a carrier bag.

A&J

Waking up Jackson was a bit confused as to where he was until he saw Aaron lying in the hospital bed, everything that had happened last night suddenly came flooding back to him.

He got up and stretched, he couldn't believe how stiff he was. Looking down at Aaron he couldn't help but smile, he loved watching Aaron sleep, at home in their own bed he would often wake up earlier than Aaron and just lay and watch him, he loved waking up beside Aaron.

"Morning," he whispered to Aaron as he leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips, he brushed his fingers lightly over the bruises on Aaron's face, he couldn't believe that this time yesterday everything was fine and now his boyfriend who he loved more than anything was in a coma and Jackson was praying that he didn't have brain damage.

"Your awake," said a nurse as she walked into the room and started checking the readings on the machinery hooked up to Aaron. "I'm Nurse Lee."

Jackson smiled at her. "I'm Jackson, Aaron's boyfriend."

"I kind of guessed that!" she said as she checked Aaron's pulse.

Jackson looked at her. "it's that obvious."

"Just abit, yeah!"

Jackson rubbed his hand over his face and yawned.

"Didn't sleep well?"

"Not really, but I wanted to be with him. I don't want him to be on his own," he sat back down, "will the doctor be coming to see him?"

She nodded, "the doctor starts his rounds at ten, he'll check on Aaron then."

"Thanks," said Jackson as Nurse Lee opened the door to leave letting Hazel and Paddy in at the same time.

"Morning love," said Hazel as she lent down and hugged her son. "How are you?"

"Still abit sore," he said as Paddy hugged him as well.

"How's are boy," he asked but not expecting a reply as he knew nothing would have changed since last night. He walked over to the side of the bed and looked at his son and took hold of his hand. "Morning son."

"I've fetched you a change of clothes and Paddy's made you some bacon sarnies, so get yourself into the toilets, get washed and changed then you can have some breakfast. We'll stay with Aaron."

Jackson took the bag out of Hazel's hand and thanked her.

A&J

Twenty minutes later, Jackson walked back into Aaron's hospital room looking and feeling abit better than he had. He hadn't even sat down before Hazel handed him a sandwich and Jackson ate it gratefully, he couldn't believe how hungry he was.

Paddy and Hazel watched him eat, happy that he was getting something down him, but they knew they had to tell him about Matt.

"Jackson, there's something we need to tell you," said Hazel.

Jackson looked at them both. "We had a visit from the police this morning," she continued.

"Oh god, it's about the trial isn't it. I can't leave Aaron. I can't….."

Hazel stopped him. "It's not about the trial love, it's about Matt. Something's happened."

"Well," he said as he saw the looks between his mum and Paddy. "I can't tell him," said Hazel. Paddy put his hand on her shoulder and looked at Jackson.

"Matt's dead," Paddy couldn't think of any other way to say it. Jackson just stared at Paddy then looked at his mum, she nodded.

"How," he asked.

"He was being chased by the police last night and he must have lost control of the car and he was killed. I'm sorry."

Jackson shook his head. "Don't be. I know I should feel something…but I don't. All I can think about is what he has done to me and to Aaron," he said as he looked at his boyfriend. "I don't like feeling like this, but all I can feel is relief, is that bad of me?"

Hazel pulled him into a hug. "Of course not love, no one can blame you for feeling and thinking like that."

"But he was my brother."

"He hasn't been your brother for a long time." Jackson buried his head into his mums shoulder and cried, but he wasn't crying for Matt, he couldn't cry for him…not ever.

A&J

It had been four days and Jackson had hardly left Aaron's side, his mum and Paddy had made him go home a couple of times to shower and get some proper rest, but he hadn't stayed away long, he couldn't bear to be away from him.

Aaron had had a few visitors, Adam, Cain and Pearl had been to sit with him and talk to him. Pearl had made Jackson laugh when she was telling Aaron all about the new knitting pattern that she was working on, which was a new jumper for him, "Aaron's gonna really love that," thought Jackson. She had stayed for a couple of hours, Jackson knew that Pearl had a soft spot for Aaron and as she left he could tell that she was holding back the tears.

Cain had just sat there looking at Aaron only saying the odd word when Jackson or Paddy had spoken to him, everyone knew that Cain wasn't good with words but they also knew how much he cared for his nephew.

Adam had sat with Jackson for hours just talking about Aaron and the things they had got upto before Jackson had come on the scene. Even Tim, Nathan and Carl had popped in to see him, all wanting to give Jackson some support while they waited for Aaron to wake up.

It was Tuesday and the doctor had told them the night before that they would be waking Aaron up today, he had been making good progress and they said it was time. So, Jackson, Paddy and Hazel were stood outside Aaron's room waiting to go in. The doctor said they would come and get them as soon as Aaron started to wake up, they thought it would be better for him to see a familiar face when he finally did.

"I'm scared," said Jackson as he stood looking at the door to Aaron's room.

"We all are," Paddy said," but Aaron's strong, he'll be awake and getting on our nerves in no time."

Jackson smiled. "I hope so."

Five minutes later and a nurse was letting them into Aaron's room. Jackson was immediately at his side holding his hand.

"He's abit groggy," said the doctor, "so just talk to him, it will help bring him round properly."

Looking down at Aaron, Jackson could see that he was moving slightly. "Aaron, it's Jackson, open your eyes for me please." Aaron seemed to react to Jackson's voice and his eyes started to flicker open.

"Come on Aaron, for me, we all miss you so much," he said as he squeezed his hand. He smiled when he saw Aaron open his eyes, "Jackson," he said softly.

"I'm here Aaron."

Aaron was moving his eyes frantically looking around. "Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital."

"Why is it so dark?"

Jackson looked at the doctor confused. The doctor took out his little torch and looked into Aaron's eyes.

"Jackson it's dark, I can't see you."

_tbc_

_I have to apologise for the car sequence, I'm not very good at action scenes._

_Please review_


	18. Chapter 18

"What's happening, why can't I see you," asked Aaron gripping Jackson's hand.

"You've had a bad knock to the head Mr Livesy," the doctor said .

"It's dark, put the light on please I want to see you," Aaron was getting hysterical.

"Aaron, you have to calm down," Jackson said as he cupped Aaron's face in his hands. Aaron's eyes were moving around with fear in them. "Jackson, I can't see, why can't I see?"

The doctor tried to check Aaron's eye's again but Aaron knocked his hands out of the way.

"Aaron!"

Aaron turned his head. "Dad?"

"I'm right here son," he said as he came to stand beside Jackson.

"I'm scared Dad,"

"I know you are son, but you have to let the doctor examine you." Aaron nodded and for the next few minutes he let the doctor examine him answering his questions, all the time never letting go of Jackson's hand.

"Can you see any lights or shadows," asked the doctor. Aaron shook his head, "I can't see anything….I'm blind aren't I," he said frightened at the thought of it.

"We have no way of knowing what's wrong yet, it might only be a temporary thing. I'll arrange for a CT scan, but for now just try and rest. I'll be back soon." The doctor looked at Paddy. "Mr Kirk can I have a word," he said as he motioned outside.

"Dad?"

"It's okay Aaron, I'll only be outside. Jackson will stay with you." Aaron smiled weakly as he felt Jackson squeeze his hand.

Hazel followed Paddy out sensing that Jackson and Aaron would rather be on their own. Jackson leaned in closer to Aaron and touched the side of his face with his hand. "Finally, I've got you to myself so I can tell you how much I've missed you," he said as he kissed him.

"Jackson, what happened?"

Jackson sat on the edge of the bed. "We can talk about what happened later."

"NO," said Aaron irritably, "I want to know now."

Jackson thought about it for a few seconds. "Okay," he said, "When we were driving home the other night from Bar West we were run off the road by a car," he paused, "it was Matt."

Aaron couldn't believe it, "Matt's in jail, how the hell did he get out?"

"He got away some how and he came after us, you were badly injured and I had to go and get help, I thought you were going to die."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Jackson!" Aaron knew that Jackson wasn't telling him everything, he may be blind but he wasn't stupid. Jackson wasn't being honest with him.

"Okay, I've got some cracked ribs and a few stitches in my head, but don't worry about me it's you we have to get better." He wanted Aaron to concentrate on himself and not him, Aaron was priority now.

Aaron still wasn't convinced, he could tell there was something else that Jackson wasn't telling him, was there something more seriously wrong with him. Was the doctor not telling him something. "Is there something else wrong with me?" he asked.

Jackson quickly put Aaron's fears to rest. "No, no nothing."

"Then what is it?" asked Aaron, "we don't keep things from each other, remember. I know there's something else, I can tell with your voice."

Jackson smiled to himself, Aaron knew him too well. "There is something but I'll tell you later."

"No," Aaron said determinedly as he moved his hands to find Jackson's. "Tell me, don't treat me like a child who needs protecting."

Jackson looked stunned. "I would never treat you like a child Aaron, I'm…"

"Then tell me," he snapped.

Jackson thought about it for a few seconds. "Alright, it's about Matt."

Aaron's face hardened. "I hope that bastard rots in hell."

"He's dead," said Jackson just coming out with it.

"What!"

"There was a police chase and he crashed, he was killed instantly."

"I don't know what to say," he did really, he wanted to say he got everything he deserved but he also knew that he was Jackson's brother and that stopped him saying it.

"Don't say anything, he's out of our lives now and he can't hurt us anymore. Everything is going to be okay."

"I'm blind Jackson, nothing's ever going to be the same again."

"Don't talk like that, the doctor said that it might not be permanent," Jackson said trying to sound as positive as he could.

"But what if it is, what am I going to do. I scared Jackson, I don't want to be blind. I can't imagine never been able to see your face again, I don't think I could cope," Aaron couldn't stop the tears falling.

"Hey," said Jackson wiping them away, "we will deal with this together, like we always do. You've been there for me recently, now let me be there for you." He closed the distance between them and kissed his beloved boyfriend again. "I love you so much," pulling back he looked into Aaron's eyes, the eyes that could no longer see him.

Aaron smiled, "I love you too," reaching his hand up he felt for Jackson's face, finding it he could feel the tears that his boyfriend was shedding. "Hold me Jackson."

"Forever," said Jackson pulling Aaron into an embrace and that's how they were when Paddy and Hazel returned.

A&J

Aaron had been and had his scan and he'd fallen asleep not long after getting back to his room, the three of them had stayed with him for a while, then Jackson had been persuaded to got for something to eat with Paddy.

Sometime later Aaron woke up to darkness, would he ever get used to it, he didn't think so. "Is anyone there?"

"Just me love," said Hazel as she put her paper down. "How are you feeling?"

Aaron just shrugged. "Where's Jackson and Dad?"

"Your dad's taken Jackson for something to eat at a pub down the road, he hasn't been eating properly since your accident. He didn't want to go but I promised that I would stay with you," she said as she patted his arm.

"Thanks."

"Jackson didn't want you to be on your own," she picked up the paper again, "do you want me to tell you abit about what is going on in the world. I could read the paper for you."

Aaron shook his head, is this what it was going to be like from now on, people having to read things for him and not being left on his own because he couldn't see what he was doing or where he was going. He hated it already.

"Aaron love, what's wrong," she could tell that Aaron wasn't doing well.

"Nothing," he said as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

Hazel shook her head, "you can't fool me kiddo. Come on, you know you can always talk to me," she got up and sat on the side of the bed.

He knew he could talk to her, she never judge him and was always honest with him. "What if this is it" he said.

"This is what?"

"For me, what if it's not temporary, what if this is it for life, not being able to see," he said tears beginning to fall.

"We'll not know anything until the doctor tells us the result of the scan. You have to stay positive."

"I don't think I can."

"Aaron Livesy, now you listen to me. You are one of the strongest people I know."

"You sure, because right now I don't feel very strong, and what about Jackson," he asked wiping his eyes.

Hazel looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I couldn't blame him if he didn't want to be with me if I'm going to be permanently blind, he might not want to be stuck having to look after me."

Hazel couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Do you really think that Jackson would not want to be with you, that boy loves you more than anyone..even me," she said with a smirk.

Aaron smiled at that but it soon faded from his face. "I don't think I can do this Hazel."

"Yes you can, you have Jackson, your dad and me and we'll be with you every step of the way. Never, ever feel like you have to do this on your own."

"I'm scared."

"I know love, so are we," she pulled Aaron into a hug and he cried against her. "I couldn't love you anymore if you were my own son," she said as she rubbed his back.

"I love you too mum."

Hazel smiled to herself, she knew with their help that this wonderful young man was going to be just fine.

A&J

The doctor came into Aaron's room, he'd just got the results from Aarons scan.

Paddy and Hazel were sat together on one side of the room talking and Jackson was sat beside Aaron talking to him softly making him smile.

They all looked up at the doctor when he walked in and Paddy and Hazel got up and walked over to Aaron's side.

"The doctor's here," said Jackson to Aaron, he nodded.

"I've got your results Aaron, do you want your family here or would you like them to leave while I tell you." The doctor knew that some patients liked to hear results on their own so he always took it upon himself to ask first.

Aaron shook his head, "no I want them to stay." Jackson smiled and took Aaron's hand, whatever the results he was going to be there for Aaron.

"Okay, well the scan shows that you have some cranial pressure, which is a build of fluid around the membranes in the skull, it looks like it is increasing the pressure against the nerve endings of your optical canal."

"What does that mean?" asked Aaron.

"It's what is sometimes called Fleeting Blindness, which is temporary."

Aaron sighed with relief then felt himself being hugged by all three members of his family at the same time. He couldn't believe what the doctor had said, it was only temporary, he was going to see again.

When he was finally released from all the hugging and kissing he looked towards where he thought the doctor was stood. "How long?"

"Not sure, we have to wait for the pressure to go down, but all your other results show that you are well on your way to a full recovery, so you may be allowed home in about a week. Aaron smiled now, for the first time since he woke up from his coma he felt happy.

A&J

Aaron woke up wondering at first where he was until he remembered that he was finally home. It had been eight days since the doctor had told him that his blindness was only temporary and he was so happy to be with Jackson in their own bed. He had no idea what time it was, for all he knew it could be the middle of the night. All he knew is that he needed the toilet, he sat up slowly and swung his legs out of bed. Standing up carefully he started to move round the bottom of the bed, moving his feet slowly not wanting to stub his toes on anything because it bloody hurt, he had done it several times already since he had got home. As he got to the end of the bed he could hear Jackson breathing, he smiled to himself, he loved waking up beside Jackson, he had hated sleeping alone in hospital. Opening the bedroom door he was so happy that the bathroom was straight across the hallway so he didn't have to make any unnecessary turns. He couldn't believe that something as simple as going to the toilet was taking so much time and effort. His instinct as he entered the bathroom was to reach up and put the light on but he stopped himself before he did smiling, that would be a waste of time.

After he had finished he made his way back to the bedroom, but he forgot about the small step out of the bathroom and he went flying into the hallway. He shouted out in pain because of his toes and he had banged his elbow on the edge of the door.

Jackson heard the noise and woke up, not feeling Aaron beside him he jumped out of bed and put the light on, he saw Aaron trying to get up off the halfway floor.

"Aaron," he said as he bent down to help him, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Let me help you," he said reaching out to take his arm.

"NO," Aaron shouted as he knocked Jackson's hands out of the way, "I'm not an invalid, I can do it myself."

Jackson watched as Aaron managed to get himself up, by this time Paddy and Hazel had come out of their rooms. "Everything alright?" asked Paddy.

"It's fine," said Jackson, "go back to bed, I'll see to him."

Aaron turned angrily. "I don't need seeing to, I don't need any help," he walked slowly into their bedroom.

"We'll leave you to it," said Paddy as he and Hazel went back into their respective rooms.

Closing their bedroom door behind him, Jackson saw that Aaron was sat on the edge of the bed rubbing the toes on his right foot. "I hate this," he said not looking up, "I don't like feeling helpless."

"It's only temporary," Jackson said as he moved closer to Aaron.

"Don't you think I don't know that," he shouted as he got up and started to cautiously walk around to his side of the bed.

"Hey," said Jackson as he came up behind him and put his arms around his waist, "your not helpless, and it doesn't make you weak asking for help," he rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder. "Let me help you."

"NO."

Jackson had had enough. "You say to stop treating you like a child, well stop acting like one."

Aaron let his head drop and he put his hands on Jackson's that were still wrapped around his waist. He knew he was being overly sensitive but he couldn't help it. He turned round and faced Jackson wishing he could look into his beautiful brown eyes. "I'm sorry for shouting, I do need your help, but I hate this, I really hate it. I want to see you, to look at you," he said as he reached his hands out, Jackson took them and placed them on either side of his face. "Can you see me now." Aaron closed his eyes and felt around Jackson's face, remembering every part of it.

"Let's go back to bed," said Jackson, Aaron nodded and let Jackson walk him around the bed. Jackson got into the other side and pulled Aaron to him and wrapped his arms around him. "You have to tell me what your feeling, we have to talk to each other." Aaron nodded against Jackson's chest and Jackson kissed his head. "Now go to sleep, it's four in the bloody morning for gods sake," he said with a laugh.

A&J

Two days later and they were all sat around the table having breakfast, Aaron was getting more used to things and Jackson always made sure everything was in arms reach to make it easier for him.

"Are you working today love?" asked Hazel.

Jackson nodded, "I'm meeting Declan up at Home Farm at one to go over a new project," his phone came to life on the table, "that's probably him." He answered it as he rose from the table.

"Hi, how ya doing?" There was a pause as Jackson listened. "Yeah, he's doing really good thanks." Another pause. "Sure I'll tell him." Aaron could here everything that Jackson was saying but not who he was talking to. Jackson excused himself and walked into the living room still on the phone.

"What you doing today then Aaron?" Hazel asked her son's boyfriend as she took a drink of tea.

Taking his concentration from Jackson, Aaron looked towards Hazel. "Don't know, not a lot I can do."

Hazel looked at him. "Why don't you come into town with me."

"I don't think so, I'll just slow you down. I think I'll just stay here."

Hazel was disappointed. "Are you sure, I don't mind you know."

Aaron knew what she was doing but he didn't feel upto it. "I know your trying to help me Hazel and I love you for it, but really, I'm fine staying here," he continued eating his breakfast. "I just don't like leaving you on your own," she said.

"He'll have me next door," said Paddy.

Aaron laughed. "I don't know if that's good or bad."

Jackson came back into the kitchen and sat down.

"Who was that on the phone?" asked Aaron.

"Just Nathan, he rang to see how you were and if we fancied a night out."

"And?" said Aaron knowing that Jackson was on the phone way too long just to be asked about a night out.

"Nothing, we were just talking."

Aaron banged the table with his hand making all three of them jump. "Your doing it again, keeping things from me."

"Aaron."

"No, Hazel. We promised each other that we would tell each other everything. I don't need protecting."

Jackson looked at his mum. "It's Matt's funeral today, Nathan told me." They all went quiet until Aaron spoke. "Are you going?"

"Of course not," he said surprised by what Aaron had said.

"He was your family." Aaron said not wanting Jackson to regret anything, even after everything that Matt had done.

Jackson took hold of Aaron's hand, "No he wasn't, my family are sat at this table. I don't need anyone else."

They all smiled. "Now that's over with, let's finish our breakfast," said Hazel.

A&J

Jackson came back downstairs after he had got ready for work, Aaron was where he had left him, sat on the sofa. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Don't fuss, I'll be fine. You've already spent all morning with me, so go to work before Declan sacks you before you have even started."

Jackson laughed, "no chance mate, he think's the sun shines out of my arse."

"And what a lovely arse it is," said Aaron pulling Jackson to him and started to kiss him teasingly. Jackson groaned and pulled away. "Don't do this to me now. I won't be able to concentrate at work because I'll be thinking about you know what!"

"Me too," Aaron said kissing him again. "Now go to work and don't worry. Dad's only through that door."

"Have you got your mobile on you?"

"Yes, it's in my pocket, just go." Jackson smiled and with one more kiss he left.

Twenty minutes later and Aaron was flicking through the channels on the tv not bothered about listening to a programme, he finally found a channel with music on and put the remote down. Lying his head back he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his dad say his name. "Jesus dad, you trying to kill me off."

"Sorry," said Paddy sheepishly, "but I've got to go out on a call because Kathy's not here. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine."

Paddy didn't look so sure. "Pearl's gone home but I could get her to come and sit with you." Aaron turned his head towards his dad. Paddy recognised the look, "Okay, okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye dad."

A&J

Aaron didn't know what time it was but it must be at least four o'clock, time was dragging, he was bored. He had spent most of the afternoon listening to the tv, the music channels then the news channels hell had had even listened to a damn cooking programme. Knowing that Jackson would soon be home soon made him smile.

Just about to lie back down on the sofa he heard the door being kicked in and then a voice bellowed out.

"Where are you, you bastard."

_tbc_

_Please review_


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. They really keep me going and it's nice to know that I'm not just writing for myself._

Jackson had been up at Declan's all afternoon discussing the renovation of one of his properties. Jackson being Jackson had thought about ringing to check on Aaron several times but he knew his boyfriend wouldn't be happy about him being checked on.

"When can you start?" asked Declan rolling up the plans.

Jackson thought about it. "I'd like to take the rest of the week if I could and start on Monday." He wanted to be with Aaron as much as possible.

"How is Aaron?"

"He's doing really well thanks. Hopefully it won't be too long before he gets his sight back."

"It must be frustrating for him," said Declan as he walked Jackson to the door.

"He has his moments, you know Aaron, he let's things get to him."

Declan laughed, "yeah, I'm surprised you've stayed with him as long as you have."

Jackson stopped and looked at Declan. "You don't know him like I do….nobody does."

"Okay," said Declan holding his hands up. "I'm sorry."

"No, your okay, I'm just abit.."

"Protective of him," finished Declan.

Jackson smiled. "I'd better get going."

"I'll see you Monday," said Declan opening the door for Jackson.

A&J

Fifteen minutes later and Jackson pulled up outside Smithy Cottage, but instead of going straight in he walked down to the café. He wanted to get something to take to Aaron. Walking into the café he saw that Bob was behind the counter. "Alright Bob," he said looking at all the goodies spread out before him.

"Jackson, not seen you in a while. How's your better half?"

Jackson laughed, "very funny, he's good thanks. In fact, he's the reason I'm here."

"Aahhh," said Bob, "well if you ask me I'd take him a vanilla custard, it's what he always has when he's here."

"Okay, make it two will ya, to go."

Jackson waited while Bob put the cakes in a box, paid him then turned to leave only to be stopped by Adam who had just walked in.

"Hey mate, are you and Aaron coming to the Wooly tonight?"

"Not sure, Aaron's not keen on going out at the moment, but I'll see what I can do." Jackson's phone started ringing.

A&J

"Where the hell are you, you sick son of a bitch," Jerry Walsh yelled as he went through the kitchen knocking things off the table and side along the way.

Aaron was scared, he could tell that Jerry was drunk and in a rage. He got up and scrambled for his phone in his pocket. He knew all he had to do was press one and send and he would get through to Jackson, he needed Jackson.

Jerry stumbled into the living room and seeing Aaron an evil grin spread across his face. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the boyfriend."

Aaron was shaking as he finally managed to dial Jackson, Jerry crossed the room in seconds and knocked the phone out of Aaron's hands causing him to fall back onto the sofa.

"Get away from me," he shouted waving his hands around trying to keep Jerry away from him.

A&J

Jackson saw that it was Aaron ringing. "Hey handsome," he said smiling at Adam who rolled his eyes, but his smile soon faded when he heard the voice shouting on the other end. He dropped the cakes and pulled Adam out of the door with him. "What is it?" asked Adam as they both ran towards Smithy Cottage. "We've got to get to Aaron," he said as he looked to his right and saw his mum making her way across the road from the bus stop. "Stay outside," he shouted to her.

Hazel looked shocked. "What's wrong?"

"Just stay outside," he didn't want to have to worry about his mum as well. Hazel stopped and watched as Jackson and Adam ran through the open door of the Smithy.

A&J

Jerry hit Aaron then picked him up and threw him on the floor. "You killed my boy," he said as he kicked Aaron in the side. Aaron cried out in pain. "We didn't, he tried to kill us." Aaron was terrified, he tried to scramble backwards but he was stopped by the other sofa. Jerry kicked him again then grabbed hold of his t-shirt and pulled him up again, Aaron was trying to fight him off but Jerry was too strong and hit him again, he could feel blood pouring from his nose. Aaron put his hands in front of his face trying to protect himself then he heard his name being shouted and Jerry being pulled off him.

A&J

Jackson and Adam ran into the house and immediately heard the commotion coming from the living room, they arrived in time to see Jerry hit Aaron.

"Aaron," yelled Jackson as he and Adam flew across the room and dragged Jerry off him. Aaron fell back onto the sofa and didn't move, he just laid there with his eyes closed, listening.

"Get off me," Jerry shouted trying to get free from Jackson's and Adam's grasp, but they kept a firm hold. Jackson looked at Aaron wanting to go to him and hold him but they had to contain Jerry first. By this time Hazel had come in, she couldn't wait outside any longer, she had to know what was going on. On entering the living room her mouth fell open at the sight of Jackson and Adam fighting to keep Jerry on the floor. She felt like going over there and having a go at her ex-husband herself. Jackson looked up and saw his mum, "Aaron!" was all he said to put Hazel on alert, she immediately scanned the room and she saw Aaron lying on the sofa by the window. She ran over to him and touched his arm, Aaron flinched away from her. "It's me kiddo," she said as she moved him so she could sit down beside him. Aaron fell into her arms and sobbed, it broke her heart to see him like this after everything he had been through. The blood from Aaron's nose was running over her blouse, she wanted to check his face out and tried to pull him away from her so she could have a look but he wouldn't let her go. "No," he said through his sobs.

"Okay love," she said putting her arms around him again.

Jackson and Adam finally managed to get Jerry under control by Adam sitting on top of him with his arms around his back. Jackson was now on the phone. "I need the police and an ambulance at the Old Smithy, Emmerdale," there was a pause, "yes my father has just attacked my boyfriend." He listened some more and gave a few more details then hung up. "There on their way," he turned to Adam, "are you alright with him?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, I'm just waiting for him to give me an excuse to punch him." Jackson nodded then went over to Aaron and his mum.

"How's he doing?" he asked crouching down in front of Aaron. Hazel shook her head.

"I feel sick," said Aaron.

Jackson brushed his hand against Aarons' face. "Come on, let's get you sat up properly," he took hold of Aaron's hands and started to pull him up, but when Aaron put pressure on the floor with his right leg a pain shot down his right side. He cried in pain.

"What is it?" asked Jackson his voice full of concern.

"He….he kicked me in the side, oh god I'm gonna be sick." Jackson quickly rushed into the kitchen and got the bowl out of the sink, he got back to Aaron just in time. Hazel rubbed his back gently as he was throwing up in the bowl talking to him all the time in her motherly way. When Aaron had finished Hazel took the bowl and started to get up, but Aaron grabbed her.

"Where you going?"

"It's alright Aaron, I'm going to sort this out and then I'm going to phone your dad. Jackson's here," she said. Aaron let go of her and let Jackson take her place, he leaned against him and closed his eyes.

Jerry had stopped struggling against Adam and Adam was quite enjoying sitting on top of the bloke that had hurt his best friend, he was still hoping he'd have an excuse to hit him so it would make him feel even better.

Jackson held Aaron close to him not wanting to let him go, he glared at his dad who was just looking at him and Aaron saying nothing. Jackson was so grateful that he had got here in time, god knows what his dad would have done to Aaron if he had been on his own for longer. Twice now Aaron had been hurt because of a member of his family, he couldn't believe people who were related to him could have so much hatred in them. Looking at Aaron as he laid in his arms, he kissed the top of his head. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise."

"Aawww, look at the gays," sneered Jerry looking at them.

"Shut up," said Adam banging him on the back of the head and feeling such satisfaction when Jerry cried out in pain. Adam smiled at Jackson, "that felt good."

"I'm not getting a connection with Paddy," said Hazel as she came back into the room, "but I'll keep trying him," she knew that Paddy would want to be with Aaron. "Aaron love, let me know if you start to feel sick again won't ya." Aaron nodded. Hazel walked over to where Adam was sat on Jerry and looked down at her ex-husband. "You are one nasty piece of scum Jerry Walsh. I don't want you coming anywhere near my boys again or you'll have me to deal with."

Jerry glared at her. "Don't you speak to me you bitch."

"Don't speak to her like that," yelled Aaron, surprising everyone as he moved slightly against Jackson trying to sit up. Hazel went and sat beside him. "Don't let him upset you love, he's not worth it." Aaron looked at her, "no one speaks to you like that." She took hold of his hand and squeezed it.

A&J

It wasn't long before they heard the sirens in the background and Hazel went out to meet them so she could explain what happened before they came into the house. The police took a struggling and abusive Jerry away from Adams safe hands and handcuffed him before dragging him out of the house. The paramedics saw to Aaron.

"Jackson isn't it?" said one of the paramedics. Jackson looked up and saw that it was Steve from when they had gone off the road in the van.

"It's Aaron," said Jackson, "he's been kicked in the side and punched several times." Steve looked at him and realised that it was the same guy that he had seen to in the van. "Trouble seems to follow you two around. Come on let's have a look at you," he said to Aaron. Jackson and Hazel helped Aaron sit up and Steve started to examine him. "Where did he kick you?"

"On my hip," said Aaron pointing to the area on his right side. Steve asked him some further questions and asked him to move his leg for him which he did and finally he got Aaron on his feet. It was painful but not as bad as before. "I'm quite sure it's just badly bruised, but we'll take you back and get it x-rayed. Sit back down and I'll go and get the chair."

They sat Aaron back down carefully. "Do I have to go Jackson?" asked Aaron, he'd had enough of hospitals.

"Aaron we've got to make sure you are alright."

"I would be if your family would leave me alone," he snapped irritably and glaring at Jackson.

Jackson lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

Aaron felt awful as soon as he had said it. "Jackson forgive me, I didn't mean it, I'm just…"

"I understand," said Jackson pulling Aaron to him

"I don't want you thinking that I blame you, because I don't."

"I know."

One of the police officers who had just entered the room approached them. "Your mum here has told us most of what has happened, but I need to get statements from the three of you," he said as he looked at Jackson, Aaron and Adam. "I'll start with the both of you as you will be going to the hospital, then I'll take yours," said the officer nodding at Adam.

They gave their statements, then Aaron was transferred to the ambulance by Steve, followed by Jackson and Hazel.

"I'll keep trying your dad," she said as Jackson got into the ambulance with Aaron.

"Thanks Hazel." She smiled at Aaron. "I'll be right behind you."

"Okay mum."

The paramedic shut the door and Hazel watched as the ambulance left the village.

A&J

Two hours later and Aaron was comfortable in a room with Jackson and Hazel fussing around him. Hazel had finally got hold of Paddy and he was on his way.

"Why do I have to stay overnight, I'm only bruised, nothing's broken."

"You took a few blows to the head and with you being sick they want to keep and eye on you for the night. Don't worry you'll be home in the morning," said Hazel.

Aaron turned to where Jackson was sitting. "Will you stay with me?"

Jackson smiled to himself. "Try and stop me, our beds too big without you."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

Jackson was about to answer when the door opened and Paddy rushed in out of breath, he had obviously ran all the way from the car park. "Aaron," he said as he move to the side of the bed and pulled his son into an embrace. All Aaron's emotions overtook him again and he cried into his dad's loving arms. "I was so scared dad, I couldn't see him to defend myself, I felt so helpless."

"I'm just so glad your alright," he said pulling from the embrace and kissing Aaron on the forehead. "I'm not gonna let that man anywhere near you again," he embraced Aaron again. Paddy looked at Jackson and Hazel. "Where is Jerry?"

"The police took him and he's been charged with GBH and intoxicated in charge of a vehicle because he drove to the village."

"I hope they throw the book at him because if I ever get my hands on him."

"You and Aaron sound more like each other everyday." They all laughed.

Hazel and Paddy stayed for another hour keeping the boys company before they decided to go home. "We'll pick you up in the morning," said Paddy as he hugged his son.

"Don't you keep him talking too long," said Hazel to Jackson, "he need's some rest." She leaned down and kissed Aaron on the forehead. "Love you kiddo."

"Love you too."

Hazel kissed Jackson and they both left leaving Aaron and Jackson on their own. Both parent's knew they needed some time together on their own.

A&J

Aaron woke up and the first thing he noticed was that it was brighter than it had been in ages. He opened his eyes and nearly cried out when he could see shapes, it was like looking through thick fog, but it was getting better. He looked around the room and tried to focus his eyes on things and finally his eyes fell onto a sleeping Jackson, he was in the chair next to the bed with his head on the bed. Aaron had tears coming from his eyes which was making things more blurred, but he didn't care his sight was coming back. Reaching his hand out he touched the top of Jackson's head and ran his fingers through Jackson's curls. Jackson woke up a bit groggy but he soon remembered where he was, he turned his head to look at Aaron, "morning."

Aaron smiled, "morning yourself, has anyone ever told you how good you look in the morning."

Jackson started to say something but he suddenly realised what Aaron had said and sat up. "You can see me?"

_tbc_

_Please review_


	20. Chapter 20

"You can see me?"

Aaron smiled. "You're a bit blurred, but you look damn good to me."

Jackson couldn't believe it, everything he had been praying for had happened, Aaron could see. He got up from his chair and kissed Aaron with all the love he could muster, before pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Stop me breathing why don't ya," Aaron choked out laughing.

"Sorry," said Jackson pulling back, "I'm just so happy."

Aaron grinned like a Cheshire cat, "I can't explain what it felt like not being able to see, I know I was scared that it would be permanent even though the doctor had said that it wasn't. I don't like feeling scared, but as soon as I saw your face all that went away and I can't imagine fearing anything ever again," he kissed Jackson, "I know now that I never want to be apart from you again."

"Me either," Jackson said as he kissed his boyfriend again, he could never get enough of feeling the softness of Aaron's lips on his and the love he felt for the younger man kept getting stronger every day.

Jackson got up off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I'd better go tell someone about you getting your sight back." He started to move away but Aaron grabbed his hand.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

A&J

"When will they get here?" asked Aaron, he really wanted to go home. He'd been given the all clear an hour ago by the doctor and he had been told he could go home, but he had to rest for a couple of days.

"They won't be much longer, be patient…pardon the pun."

Aaron looked at Jackson and laughed. "Joker this morning I see."

"I have my moments. Hey, I can't wait till your dad and my mum find out you can see."

"I know," Aaron said looking around still not believing he could see.

"How is it now?"

"Almost clear, it's amazing Jackson. All I want now is to go home."

It wasn't long before Paddy and Hazel walked into Aaron's room. Hazel was carrying a bag with a change of clothes for Aaron because the one's he had on yesterday were covered in blood.

"Morning!" said Paddy as he and Hazel walked over to the bed.

"Morning mum," said Jackson.

"Have a good night?" she asked.

"I think Aaron slept better than me, this chair's a bit hard." Hazel laughed.

Paddy was looking at his son noticing that he hadn't said anything, he touched his arm. "Are you alright Aaron?"

Aaron looked up at them and smiled. "You two are a sight for sore eyes."

It took a few seconds to realise what Aaron had said, still not believing it they looked at Jackson who nodded. Hazel screamed and they both grabbed hold of Aaron and hugged him.

A&J

Three days later and Aaron's sight was back to normal, after weeks of being in total darkness he now couldn't get enough of walking in the fields and taking everything in. He would take off on his own and just walk, the first time he did it Jackson went mad. He had panicked when he had come in and not found Aaron anywhere, Aaron of course took it in his stride telling Jackson not to get so wound up and that he was fine and nothing was going to happen to him. Jackson had reluctantly backed down and tried to be less over protective.

On this particular day Aaron had called off to see Adam and it was after five by the time he got home, walking upto the Smithy had saw a police car outside. "Not again," he thought, he'd seen enough cops to last him a lifetime.

Walking into the house he could hear voices coming from living room. "Hello," he shouts, he didn't want to just walk in on them. Jackson was there in seconds. "Aaron, the police have just arrived, come through." Jackson could see him hesitate, walking over to him he took his hand, "come on, let's get this over with." Aaron smiled and let Jackson lead him into the room.

The police officer rose as Aaron and Jackson entered. "This is Aaron," said Jackson, the officer held his hand out and Aaron shook it. They all sat.

"I was just telling your dad, that Mr Walsh will appear in court on Tuesday."

"Do we have to be there?" asked Aaron

The officer shook his head. "No, Mr Walsh is pleading guilty, so it will just be a matter of sentencing."

"Will he definitely go to jail?" asked Jackson, wanting his father as far away from Aaron as possible.

"He will get a minimum of six months, which is what we think he will get. They will take into consideration the fact that he had buried his son that day."

Jackson stood up glaring, "and I could be burying my boyfriend if we hadn't got here in time."

"Jackson!" said Paddy.

"No Paddy, that man is evil, he needs to be put away and I'm gonna be there at the court to watch." He turned and walked out of the room. Aaron who had watched everything that was happening in silence got up and followed him.

Paddy thanked the officer and showed him out. "Thanks for keeping us up to date with everything, and I'm sorry about Jackson, he just wants….both of them want to get on with their lives."

"I understand Mr Kirk and if you need anything else just give us a ring."

A&J

Jackson was stood looking out of the window when Aaron entered the bedroom, he walked up behind him and put his arms round his waist and rested his chin on Jackson's shoulder. Jackson relaxed against him and lent his head against Aaron's. "You could have died…twice," he said, "it just hit me when the policeman was talking about Jerry, you could have died and I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. I was useless to you."

Aaron turned Jackson around. "You will never be useless to me Jackson, don't ever think that," he put his hands on either side of Jackson's face and brushed away the tears with his thumbs, "and I'm alright…look at me Jackson." Jackson brought his head up to look at Aaron. "Your dad and Matt can't hurt us anymore so after Tuesday hopefully we won't have to mention either of them again."

Jackson nodded. "You understand why I have to go to court, don't ya."

"Personally I don't ever want to see your dad again, but if your going to court then I'm going with you."

"You don't have to."

Aaron slid his hands down so he could take hold of Jackson's, he entwined his fingers with Jackson's and pulled him closer to him. "You are the most important person in my life along with my dad and your mum, you three are the only family I want and I would do anything for you all, so yes I'm coming with you because that is what a good boyfriend would do." Aaron leant in and kissed Jackson, they unlocked their hands and started to explore each other's bodies as Aaron pulled Jackson back towards the bed, stripping each other of their clothes along the way. They both needed this, they needed to feel each other in the most intimate way, they wanted to forget everything and just be there for each other.

A&J

"Six month's, six bloody month's," said Jackson as the four of them walked out of the courthouse.

"Come on Jackson, we had an inkling that it would be the minimum sentence. I know you were hoping for more, we all were," she said as she looked at Aaron & Paddy. "At least he didn't get off altogether."

Paddy agreed, he looked at Jackson then at his son, "Aaron, you alright?"

Aaron smiled. "I was just thinking that it's all over, we can get on with our lives without someone threatening us."

Jackson took his hand, "come on, let's go straight into town and book that holiday."

Aaron's face lit up. "Italy?"

"Anywhere you want babe," he looked at Paddy and his mum, "can you drop us off, we'll get the bus back when were done."

"Not a problem," said Paddy, glad to see Aaron with a big grin on his face, it had been along time since he had seen genuine happiness on his son's face.

"Now I'm jealous," said Hazel, "I could do with a holiday myself." Jackson put his arm around his mum. "Well you aren't tagging along with us," he said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't get in the way," she said trying to be all innocent and nice. Aaron moved to the other side of Hazel and put his arm around her as well. "Hazel, we love ya, but no way are you coming on our holiday."

"How will you cope without me?" she said laughing.

"Oh, we'll find a way," said Jackson

A&J

It was 5am in the morning and the house was hectic, Aaron and Jackson were trying their best to stay calm as Paddy and Hazel fussed round them.

"Have you got your passports?" asked Paddy, "I don't want to get to the airport and you haven't got them."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Of course we have," then he leaned into Jackson and talked quietly to him, "please tell me you've got the passports." Jackson grinned, "of course I have," he said tapping his pocket, "and the tickets, so stop worrying." Jackson kissed Aaron. "It's not me, it's them," he said pointing at their parents, "it's the third time dad's asked me about the passport's." Jackson laughed

"Are you excited?"

"Can't wait," said Aaron, "two weeks on our own."

"Hey," said Hazel as she walked by them, "anyone would think that me and your dad are the worst people in the world the way you two keep going on about being away from here."

"You know we don't mean it like that Hazel, you and dad are brilliant and we never want to be without either of you, but we just need sometime on our own," he said as he and Jackson got up and followed her into the living room.

"I understand," she said as she put some freshly ironed t-shirts into the two open cases, "I've just been used to having you both around, it's going to be quiet in this house with just me and Paddy."

"It's only two weeks mum," said Jackson starting to close up his case whilst Aaron did the same with his, "we'll be back before you know it."

A&J

Leeds/Bradford airport was busy and Paddy parked in the nearest car park he could get, they could have just dropped the boys off and gone straight home but they wanted to stay with them until they boarded.

They checked in their cases and then they all went to the restaurant for something to eat, they had a full English which went down really well. You could see the planes landing from where they were sat and they just talked about anything until it was time for the boys to leave.

They were now on their way to the departure lounge. "Are you sure you have enough money?" asked Paddy as they walked.

"Yes, I'm sure. We'll be okay dad."

"Well, we've got to leave you here, promise me you'll phone if you need anything, I mean anything okay," he said as he pulled Aaron into a hug.

"Have a good time," said Hazel hugging Jackson.

"We will," he said smiling as his mum let him go, she then pulled Aaron into a hug as well, "take care kiddo."

"I will…we will," he said as he hugged her back.

"Come on, we'd better go," said Jackson.

Paddy and Hazel watched as their son's disappeared from view hoping that their holiday would get them both back on track.

A&J

They had been in Stresa for three days and they were having a great time, they had a really nice room in the Hotel Bristol and they had a brilliant view of Isola Bella and the two other islands on Lake Maggiore. They had a couple of trips booked, one to Zermatt in Switzerland to see the Matterhorn and the other, which was the next day, to Milan.

"Can't wait for tomorrow," said Aaron as he and Jackson walked along the lake front. It was 9pm and dark, they had just finished their evening meal at the hotel and were now on the way to the Irish bar in the centre of Stresa.

"Me too," Jackson said as he took Aaron's hand, "come on, theirs a seat over there, let's sit for a while." Aaron let Jackson lead him to the seat and they both sat down still holding hands. They sat there for a while not saying anything just looking out at the lake and the lights shining on it, it looked beautiful.

Aaron took a sideways look at Jackson and admired what he saw, his heart skipped a beat as Jackson turned to look at him and smiled. He knew with all his heart what he wanted but how did he say it, Jackson was the only bloke that Aaron wanted to be with and he knew that they were meant to be together.

"What?" asked Jackson as he saw the way the Aaron was studying him.

Aaron leant in and kissed him. "I love you Jackson Walsh," he said as he kissed him again. "I've got something to ask you…but I'm scared."

Jackson looked surprised. "I love you too Aaron, so much, and you should never be scared of asking me anything," he squeezed Aaron's hand in reassurance.

Aaron looked towards the lake and took a deep breath, he was going to do this, he had to do this. He knew what he wanted, and it was Jackson Walsh. "I've been thinking about this for a long time, but I don't know how to say it. I'm scared because I've had a lot of rejection in my life and I don't think I could handle anymore."

"Hey," said Jackson touching Aaron's face and turning it towards him till he was looking into his gorgeous blue eyes, "come on you can ask me anything."

Aaron looked at Jackson and knew it was the time, if he didn't do it now he never would. "I know how much I love you and I always want to be with you. I hate it when we're apart and my life would be empty without you," he took a deep breath, but before he could continue Jackson spoke.

"Yes."

Aaron looked puzzled. "Yes, what?"

Jackson smiled. "The answer to your question."

"I haven't asked you one yet."

"Well ask me," said Jackson, "but my answer will be yes."

Aaron smiled, his heart was beating so fast it felt like it would explode from his chest. He kissed Jackson then lent his forehead against his.

"Marry me?"

_The end._

_Not sure if I should carry this line of story on in a new fic or start another totally different time line or both. What do you think?_

_Please review_


End file.
